En La Guerra y En El Amor Todo Se Vale
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Bella se deja convencer por Alice para auyentar a las pretendientes de su hermano fingiendo ser su novia,pero ¿que pasara cuando las actuaciones dejen a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos?... TODOS HUMANOS
1. b POV:verguenzas ed POV: Inoportuna

Hey Hey Hey, aloo a toda la gente bonita(y no tan bonita) de fan fiction q se animaron a leer mi historia haha

Apenas comence a publicar aqui puse un fic de prueva para ver si si lo havia subido bien ya que solo llevava un capi de esa historia

se llama: El poder de dos palabras

Este es el primer fic que escribi espero que les guste ya no los aburro mas con mis chorotes nos vemos avajo :D

* * *

**_Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**Bella POV:Verguenzas  
**

**Edward POV: Inoportuna**

Bella pov

No puede ser, no me puede pasar esto a mi.

Ahí estaba yo Isabella Swan apunto de pasar al auditorio del instituto, tan sonrojada como mi cuerpo permitía,

"no por favor no" pensé cuando la fila comenzó a moverse, conduciéndome a la peor vergüenza que un ser humano podría sufrir, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco.

Estaba en la entrevista previa a mi ingreso al instituto, unas semanas atrás me entere de que me iban a hacer algunas preguntas personales, algo así como un psicoanálisis, la verdad no me importaba mucho hasta que averigüe que no lo iba a hacer sola, no podía concebir la idea de que unas personas desconocidas supieran cosas de mi vida que bien mis padres podrían no saber de mi.

Me adentre en el auditorio con pesar y me senté en el primer sitio libre, al lado de mi estaba una chica de pelo negro con cada una de sus puntas en una dirección diferente era bajita pero muy bella, me sonrió y se presento.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, ¿al parecer vamos a estudiar juntas verdad?

-Hola Alice soy Bella, si eso parece

-Oh que bien podríamos almorzar juntas, reunirnos a hacer la tarea o ir de compras, estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas- dijo dando saltitos desde su asiento.

-Claro seria estupendo…

Fue cuando lo vi entrar, un chico de pelo cobrizo y muy buen cuerpo debo admitir, un momento ¿yo dije eso?, pero no fue lo que mas me impacto, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes que bien podrían confundirse con un par de esmeraldas, me quede viendo al escultural chico hasta que las risitas de Alice me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que?

-No nada

-Vamos Alice puedes confiar en mi

-Es que…-se acerco y me dijo al oído-al que te comes con la mirada es mi hermano.

¿QUE?, o no, o no, lo repito no podía estar pasándome esto a mi, mas roja no podía estar, todavía no había comenzado el instituto y ya estaba pasando las peores vergüenzas de mi vida.

En cuanto Alice me dijo que era su hermano tuve que apretarme contra el asiento para reprimir el deseo de salir corriendo de ahí, ¿Cómo que su hermano?, o por dios solo me podía pasar esto a mi, nuevamente la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Tranquila bella no es para tanto- dijo con una mirada preocupada

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?-le dije susurrando, quizás de una manera un tanto violenta

-Si, bueno a mi no me importa que te guste mi hermano

-Alice no me gusta tu hermano-le dije molesta

-Bueno, como quieras

Puso una carita de niña caprichuda, probablemente tratando de hacerme reír pero como me sentía en ese momento no funciono

-de todos modos recuerda que siempre podrás confiar en mi- dijo recuperando su sonrisa – de todos modos ya somos amigas ¿no?

Al decir esto ultimo puso una carita de perro triste, dios esta chica debería estar en el club de teatro, aun así su carita me derritió y me fui un tono de rojo mas bajo, sonreí y conteste

-Claro Alice

-Siiiiiii –dijo saltando nuevamente- ves ¿que te dije? Seremos las mejores amigas, rápido dame tu nombre completo, celular, teléfono de la casa, oficina…

-¿Oficina?

-bueno eso no, e-mail, dirección, nombre de tus padres y toda tu familia, cumpleaños tuyo y de todos ellos, a si y tu estado civil

-¿Para que quieres mi estado civil Alice?-dije mirándola extrañada

-¿Qué tiene?, que tal si estas casada, eso es muy importante

- Alice no estoy casada

- A bueno pero todavía no me dices todo lo que te pedí

En eso entraron unas personas al auditorio y se presentaron, al parecer eran el director, la psicóloga y uno de los prefectos, agradecía haber conocido a Alice así esto ya no seria tan horrible.

Tenia razón, al terminar no pude mas que sonreír ya todo había pasado y además como premio extra tenia una nueva amiga, nos indicaron el camino a la cafetería, comeríamos algo antes de darnos un tour por la escuela.

-Ups, Alice olvide mi celular, adelántate en un momento te alcanzo

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No esta bien, apártame un lugar ¿si?

-Claro

Corrí hacia el auditorio, "por favor que siga ahí o Charlie me matara" pensé

-Siiii!!!- no pude evitar gritar mi celular estaba vivo

Salí de ahí pero mi torpeza tenía que hacer acto de prescensencia y tropecé en la puerta del auditorio, me prepare ara el impacto, pero no caí. Abrí los ojos y vi que unos brazos me habían atrapado, subí la mirada y me encontré con un par de esmeraldas.

**Edward pov**

Estaba en el instituto esperando a pasar al auditorio, que fastidio solo quitaban valioso tiempo de vacaciones.

Mi hermanita-duende entro corriendo, no se como podía agradarle la idea venir al instituto en vacaciones.

Entre fastidiado, vi a mi hermana platicando con otra chica al parecer ya había hecho una nueva amiga ,"genial" pensé, espero que no sea como las demás chicas que había conocido hoy, todas eran una bola de barbies superficiales y todas al verme prácticamente se les había caído la baba. Como odio que me coqueteen.

La chica me volteo al ver y tal como pensaba abrió la boca y los ojos, o genial otra admiradora.

A falta de interés pase la hora examinando el lugar.

Cuando por fin terminamos en lugar de dirigirme a la cafetería fui a las canchas de futbol había ido muchas veces a los partidos de mi hermano Emmett y para ser franco era lo que mas me gustaba de ese lugar, bueno a excepción del salón de música claro, que no lo iba a admitir mi hermano me molestaría asta el fin de mis días si escuchaba eso.

Me senté un momento, pensándolo bien era mejor ir a la cafetería, no se por que pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, justo iba a salir de ahí cuando:

-EDDIE!!!

-o no, hola Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí pensé que te ibas a mudar a Chicago?

-si, ero convencí a mi padres de quedarme aquí contigo

-¡CONMIGO!- repeti horrorizado

-sip, de todos modos los novios siempre deben estar juntos ¿no?

-¿¿QUE?? , TANYA YA DEJAME EN PAZ, CUANTAZ VECES TE EH DICHO QUE ENTRE NOSOTROS NO HAY NADA, ME ENTIENDES NADA.

No se que me paso, ¿como pude contestarle así?, los ojos de Tanya se llenaron de lagrimas, intente arreglar las cosas pero no tenia demasiadas esperanzas, mi actitud me tenia sorprendido incluso a mi mismo yo no solía ser así, es solo que Tanya me tiene hostigado con sus acosos desde la primaria y pues simplemente tenia que explotar, algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero me sentía mal ella era mi amiga después de todo.

-Tanya yo no…

-perdón Edward pero no tenias que responderme así

-No Tanya tu perdóname a mi, no debí haberte contestado de esa manera tan desconsiderada, hoy tuve un día muy pesado no quise descargarme contigo, lo que si es que por favor no me sigas tratando así no me gusta, me siento acosado.

-No te preocupes Eddie-dijo recuperando su sonrisa-te veo luego, bye.

Me lanzo un beso y se fue, rodé los ojos jamás iba a cambiar. Ya era hora de que me fuera, aun sentía ese extraño presentimiento, era como si alguien o algo me necesitara. Corrí, ese sentimiento de preocupación crecía, fue cuando la vi.

La misma chica que había visto con mi hermana se había tropezado con la puerta del auditorio, no supe que pazo, de un momento a otro la tenia entre mis brazos, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos algo confundida, cuando se percato de que la estaba sosteniendo su confusión creció, alzo la mirada y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate se toparon con los míos.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de mi, esa chica sin siquiera saber su nombre me inspiraba tanta dulzura, una emoción tan extraña, tan hermosa que jamás había sentido, no pude evitar sonreír, ella correspondió a mi sonrisa, ese momento era tan perfecto, tan autentico, pero claro el cuento de hadas no podía durar para siempre.

-¡¡EDDIE!!

No por favor otra vez no, no podía ser mas inoportuna, ¿o si?

-¿Nos vamos Eddie?, oh ¿Quién es tu "amiga"?

Se acerco a mi y se me colgó del cuello, aun estaba conmocionado por esa hermosa chica y no pude reaccionar.

-este, pues ella es…

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, mucho gusto, por favor dime Bella

O por dios ¿Quién dice que los ángeles no existen? ¿Es que acaso puede ser mas perfecta? , vaya voz y su nombre no podía describirla mejor. Ya basta contrólate Edward apenas y la conoces.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, creo que ya conociste a mi hermana Alice

-Si, por cierto me esta esperando, mucho gusto Edward, con permiso

Diciendo eso se fue, estaba roja como un tomate, se veía tan adorable, en cuanto desapareció de mi vista reaccione.

-Tanya ¿que te dije?

-Ups lo siento Eddie

-Me tengo que ir asta luego- me fui molesto ¿que pensaría bella de mi?

* * *

bno a mi punto de vista no me quedo tan bien el capi

ya llevo adelantada a historia hasta el cap 8 ademas

esta historia es mi primer paso como escritora y siento que voy escribiendo mejor conforme avanza

ustedes deme su opinion si?

en el botoncito que dice Reviews

es muy importante para mi saber que le escribo a alguien

x cierto

si reconocen la historia es x q ya la publique en otro foro

= que el poder de dos palabras

ahi soy

Carlie. Cullen

no e rovado ni plaguiado nada es 100% mio

aqui pondre menos capitulos, osea pondre mas historia en un capi que en el otro foro

ademas de que como ya tengo escrita gran parte del fi actualizare mas rapido, si me vieron en el otro foro, plis no desesperen q la seguire publicando aya

bno m despido

Bsos

.Cullen.


	2. La carta y Alice

Hola ya estoy aqui otra vez, les dejo el segundo cap de la historia muchas gracias a todas x sus reviews

Este cap se lo dedico a:

.Swan  
3a  
deniziithaw  
Valeria  
krystal  
pink

thecullen86

y a mi querida **WAMPIGIRL** que aunque no me lee aqu en ff si en el otro foro y la adoro tqm wampi

* * *

**_Todo esto esto es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo prestados sus lindos personajes para darle rienda suelta a mis locuras

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Bella POV- La carta y Alice**

Corrí esperando no caerme de nuevo, era obvio que ese chico tan lindo tenia que estar ocupado, no es justo los con los chicos guapos siempre había 2 opciones:

1.- Estaban ocupados

2.- Eran gays

Llegue con Alice me estaba esperando en una mesa

-Hola ¿que paso? pensé que tendría que ir por ti

-No Alice no fue nada solo que me tope con tu hermano y con su novia

-¿Novia?

-Si novia, una tipa de cabello rubio rojizo, alta y extremadamente bonita

-¿Novia?-estallo en carcajadas –jajaja, creo que acosadora la definiría mejor, jajaja

-Entonces ¿no tiene novia? – Dije perpleja

-No

-¿Tampoco es gay verdad?

-jajaja no

-¿entonces esta libre?

-¿Qué te traes con mi hermano Bella?

-¿Yo? Nada-dije en un tono inocente

-Aja si claro, bueno no importa-se quedo cayada unos segundos-¿querrías ir al cine conmigo y mis hermanos?

-¿hermanos?

-si tengo 2, Edward y Emmett, es que Emmett se empeña en conseguirle una novia a Edward asi que invito a su novia Rosalie y le dijo que llevara una amiga, su hermano va a ir también, yo y Edward, Pero no me quiero quedar apartada no me llevo con Rose, no conozco a su hermano y lo mas probable es que Jessica se la pase colgada de mi hermano, por favor ven con migo ¿si?

Puso su cara de perro triste, no sabia que decirle apenas y la conocía pero no pude decirle que no.

-Claro Alice

-SI!!!!- dijo dando saltitos-lo sabia

-¿Qué sabias?

-Que tú serias mi mejor amiga

No supe que responderle apenas me conocía y ya me consideraba su mejor amiga, este día se estaba volviendo extremadamente raro, le sonreí había una cosa en ella que me decía que siempre la tendría ahí, para cuando la necesitara.

-Gracias-susurre

-No hay por que

Vinieron por nosotras para hacer el recorrido, no volví a pensar en Edward hasta el momento en el que Alice insistió en llevarme a casa

-Vamos así sabré donde es tu casa para recogerte hoy en la tarde

-De acuerdo Alice

Me arrastro hacia un volvo plateado, era hermoso, pero no pude admirarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Hola Bella-dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa que me quito el aliento

-Hola Edward-dije totalmente deslumbrada

-Bella vete al frente con Edward así le indicaras el camino a tu casa-dijo Alice

Edward se adelanto al asiento del copiloto abriéndome la puerta, aparte de guapo un caballero, ¿Qué otros secretos ocultaría?, hiso lo mismo con Alice se subió al coche y le indique el camino a mi casa.

Al llegar volvió a abrirme la puerta, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir, cuando su mano roso la mía sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica que se centraba donde su piel hacia contacto con la mía, me miro maravillado, al parecer también había notado la corriente eléctrica.

Por tercera vez en el día Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

-ejem

Fue cuando me di cuenta que Edward y yo estábamos a la mitad de la calle tomados de las manos. Nos soltamos inmediatamente, yo estaba roja, malditas reacciones involuntarias, me despedí de los dos Alice prometió pasar por mi a las 5, eran las 12 tenia suficiente tiempo.

Llame a Charlie, le prometí llegar temprano, fui a mi habitación y abrí mi closet. Me puse mi blusa azul y unos jeans, el echo de volver a ver a Edward me ponía muy nerviosa, me sorprendí cuando vi el reloj ya eran las 4 me apresure a comer, como tan rápido que me tuve que tomar 1 litro de agua para no atragantarme con la comida, subí y me cepille los dientes en eso tocaron el timbre, corrí a abrirle a Alice, pero la persona que estaba ahí no se parecía a Alice.

-¿Edward?-

-Hola Bella Alice me pidió que te diera esto-me extendió un sobre

Lo abrí y era una carta de Alice

**Querida Bella:**

**Aun no encuentro el atuendo perfecto, así que le pedí a Edward que te traiga a la casa, no te preocupes ya me lo agradecerás y no me digas que tu no te traes nada con mi hermano porque sabes perfectamente que no es cierto, no soy tonta ¿sabes?, abusas de mi por ser tu recién-conocida-mejor-amiga, apoco crees q no vi como te lo comías con la mirada hace rato, bueno aunque debo decirte que mi lindísimo hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) no se queda atrás, prácticamente te desnudaba con la mirada (no te lo tomes a mal, aunque no lo parezca es un caballero), bueno nos vemos en la casa **

**Atte. Tu recién-conocida-mejor-amiga-Alice**

**PD. Anexo una foto mía, una de mi hermano y una de mi con mis dos hermanos, créeme algún día veras estas fotos y recordaras el día en que conociste, a tu mejor amiga, al amor de tu vida y al hermano mayor mas molesto que jamás tuviste (ese es Emmett pronto sabrás por que lo digo).**

O por dios, iba a matar a Alice que le pasa, un momento ¿desnudándome con la mirada? ¿Que significaba esto? ¿Acaso yo también le gustaba a el?, hey ¿desde cuando me "gusta"?, ash esta bien lo admito me gusta Edward Cullen, ¿Ya estas contenta Alice?

Ups me havia olvidado que Edward estaba ahí, o no a de estar viéndome con cara de "esta tipa esta loca", me aventure a mirarlo, me estaba viendo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, me ruborise al instante, el brillo en sus ojos aumento y una preciosa sonrisa torcida se extendió en su rostro. No pude evitarlo me deslumbro totalmente. Me obligue a mi misma a concentrarme.

-¿Que?

-Es que te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas

Eso hizo que aumentara mi rubor, ¿desde cuando yo era hermosa?, o dios ¿y si también le gustaba?, ya basta bella no te hagas ilusiones.

-Bueno pequeño y lindo tomatito ¿nos vamos?

-Claro

Nos subimos al auto y se dirigió a su casa.

-Gracias Edward

-¿Por que?

-Por ahorrarme una visita a la sala de urgencias hoy en la mañana

Soltó una hermosa risita antes de contestar

-No te preocupes fue un placer… disculpa por como te trato Tanya fue descortés de su parte hablarte así

-No hay problema, ¿te pasa eso usualmente?

-¿Hablas de que me acosen?

Rio un poco y yo asentí

-Pues me pasa eso con frecuencia pero no sabes lo irritante que es.

En eso sonó mi celular

-bueno

-Hola bella soy Alice, decidimos que iríamos al cine primero así que nos veremos allá ¿ok? Avísale a Edward, Bye

Y antes de que siquiera asimilara lo que acababa de decir colgó

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Edward

-Alice, dijo algo sobre vernos en el cine

-jajaja, ok, creo que debo advertirte de las llamadas exprés de Alice, solo una persona puede hablar tanto y tan rápido sin respirar ni una sola vez.

Nos reímos, y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al cine, Alice estaba en la entrada y cuando me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

-Bella que alegría verte- canturreo

-Alice me viste hoy en la mañana

-Lo se y muchas gracias por ser mi superman no quería estar sola con un montón de desconocidos .dijo haciendo un puchero

-Hey Alice-dijo Edward- hieres mis sentimientos ¿es que acaso te olvidaste de Em y de mi?- puso una cara de falsa tragedia

-Ed, sabes muy bien que Emmett se la va a pasar con Rose y Jess se va a pegar a ti toda la tarde

-¿Y Jasper que? ¿Acaso piensas que esta pintado?

-¡Sabes muy bien que ni siquiera lo conozco Edward!- grito Alice

Edward estallo en una carcajada

-De acuerdo Alice tu ganas, supongo que Bella será un excelente superman-se rio un poco mas, pero luego puso cara de preocupación-lastima que yo no tenga uno

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte confundida

-De Jessica, es una barbie superficial sin nada de cerebro y mas pegajosa que un chicle, se me va a colgar todo el tiempo que pueda, obviamente necesito un superman urgentemente pero el único que conozco esta ocupado salvando a mi pequeña duendecilla

-No hay problema Ed, la podemos compartir

-Hey Alice sigo aquí eh

-Vamos Bella por fis se superman de los dos ¿si?- dijo poniendo de nuevo su cara de perro triste

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo le hacemos para mantener alejada a Jessica?

-¿Bella podrías ser mi mejor amiga?

-¿Ya habías decidido eso no?

-Me refiero que deberías empezar a actuar como tal

-¿y que se supone que debo hacer?

-Finge ser novia de Edward

-¡¿QUE?!-gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-Piénsalo Ed así te libras de todas tus pretendientes molestas y no solo de Jessica, sin mencionar que Emmett no te molestaría mas con citas sorpresa, además como se fue con Rose a su casa de la playa no sabe que paso aquí desde que empezaron las vacaciones

-Alice no voy a obligar a Bella a hacer algo que no quiera

-No hay problema-dije sin pensar, bueno digo de todos modos me gustaba así que no representaba un gran sacrificio ara mi, pero con todas las chicas lindas que se le acercan debería molestarle que alguien tan torpe y sosa como yo se hiciera pasar por su novia.

-¿Estas segura Bella?, digo no conoces a mi hermano y vamos a ir al mismo instituto así que tendrías que fingir no solo este día

-No había pensado en eso, pero por mi parte no hay problema, así que tú decides

-¿De verdad?, ¿no te molesta hacerte pasar por novia de un desconocido solo para ahorrarle unos cuantos momentos incómodos de su vida?-dijo con cara confundida

-Edward técnicamente no eres un desconocido, además me caes muy bien y si lo que dices es cierto no me molestaría ahorrarte un "momento incomodo de tu vida"…

Antes de terminar Edward se lanzo hacia mi efusivamente me abrazo haciéndome girar en el aire, se reía, cuando me bajo se separo un poco para verme sin romper el abrazo, me quede deslumbrada al ver sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro hasta que Alice nuevamente me saco, o mejor dicho nos saco de nuestros pensamientos

-hey sigo aquí eh- dijo agitando su mano enfrente de nuestros rostros.

Nos separamos mientras mi rostro adquiría una nueva tonalidad de rojo, Alice se rio.

-Bueno por lo que veo no se les hará difícil hacerse pasar por una pareja-dijo todavía riéndose- bueno ya estuvo bueno, bien esta es la historia, Edward y tu se conocieron en el hospital de Carlisle, se empezaron a frecuentar y al final se declararon, llevan 1 mes de novios, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si pero Alice…

No te preocupes Edward yo me encargo de mama y papa

Diciendo esto entramos había 4 personas esperándonos, un tipo enorme muy musculoso, unos mellizos y una chica que tenia pinta de porrista de mal gusto.

Cuando llegamos el primero en hablar fue el grandote

- Al fin llegan, hola mi pequeño duende del mal, ¿Qué hay Eddie spagettie?

-NO ME DIGAS ASI EMMETT-dijo Edward molesto

-Tranquilo-dijo soltando una carcajada, entonces se percato de mi presencia-Oh ¿Quién es ella?

-Chicos les presento a Bella mi novia

* * *

Ahh ya esta aqui el 2do cap.

¿les gusto?

¿no les gusto?

¿me quieren felicitar, amenazar?

pues si es asi

piquenle en el boton verde

haha

bno m despido nos vemos luego

bsos

.Cullen


	3. Superman

what,s up people? haha hola ya les traigo un nuevo capi

Este capi c lo dedico a(y x ahi tmbn les respondo xD):

**Little Hope** : Ya m pas x tu perfil haha y adoro tus historias haha yo creo q ya m as visto x ahi bno si no d una vz t aviso haha

**Mandy:** Si a mi tmbn m gustari hcerme pasar x novia d Eddie, ntp procurare actualizar cada 2 dias, al menos, para q alcancemos pronto aqui en FF a lo que llevo de adelantado en el otro foro

**OiOangelita1990:** si a mi tambien m gusto esa parte ntp prometo actualizar seguido

**Reyna-schatzie:** juro actu pronto, q bno q t gusto

**thecullen86: **Coincido contigo yo = quiero a un Emmy-pooh

**mars992:** grax x todo q bno q t gusto, oie encerio tengo faltas d ortografia?, segun el corrector d word no pro no t preocupes no m tomo a mal el coment.

**_jazmin__:** q bno q t gusto = q le dije a mandy actualizare cada 2 dias

**3a**: Si es cierto no es justo, y tmbn Edward ovbiamente es la escepcion, ya veras mas adelante lo que sucede cn Rose,ay Eddie es un amor haha bno ya mjor djo d escribir y subo el cap haha.

**karliwis:** Ps la vdd como dije al principio dl capi 1# como este es mi 1er fic no lo quise editar, es como la mi linea del tiempo, registra mis avances como escritora, es por eso q es medio cortante al principio, aun no me desenvolvia bien y no sabia como expresar mis ideas, bno segun yo ahora ya lo explico mejor pro tendras q esperas a que suba el resto de los caps para ponerme al corriente con el otro foro.

**Javi_Cullen**: grax x felicitarme q bno q hasta ahorita mi fic no es merecedor de una amenaza de muerte hehe

**deniziithaw:** ps espera y veras haha pro ovio q c lo merece

**Bells Masen Potter:** wii estoy en tus favoritos q genial graz d vdd

**Law Masen Cullen:** ntp juro q no tardare demaciado en subir los capis

* * *

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella Pov: ¿Novia?**

-Chicos les presento a Bella mi novia

En ese momento no pude evitar sonreír se sentía tan bien que me nombrase como su novia pero esas pequeñas mariposas se detuvieron cuando recordé que solo era una treta para alejar a sus pretendientes.

La reacción de los 5 que tenia enfrente no se hizo a esperar, Jessica abrió la boca y los ojos formando una mueca incrédula, Jasper se mostro impresionado pero termino por encogerse de hombros y sonreírme, Rosalie ahogo una carcajada y nos miro con una mueca de burla en el rostro, Emmett se carcajeo al igual que su novia solo que este no ahogo su risa luego corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

-CUÑADA-grito

-Emmett ya deja a Bella en paz- dijo Edward

-Lo siento Eddie solo quería asegurarme de que fuera real-dijo Emmett riéndose-La verdad empezaba a pensar que te habías unido al otro bando.

-Ya Emmett deja a Edward en paz-dijo Alice

Me sentía aliviada de que se hubieran tragado la mentira, pero mi alivio no duro para siempre

-¿El pequeño Eddie con novia?-dijo viboreando Jessica -valla me siento honrada de haber llegado a ver este tan privilegiado acontecimiento- dijo burlándose de nosotros

-Déjalos en paz Jessica-dijo Alice-vamos ay que comprar los boletos

-De acuerdo pero déjame decirte Eddie que no te creo

Se dio media vuelta agarro a Rosalie del brazo y las dos se fueron contoneándose.

Compramos las entradas y nos metimos a la sala me senté entre Alice y Edward, al lado de el estaba Jessica después Rosalie, Emmett y al final Jasper. Toda vía falta un poco para que empezara la peli así que Edward se ofreció a comprar las palomitas y salió.

Jessica se me quedo viendo feo, Alice me jalo y les dijo a todos que íbamos al baño, al parecer ella también se dio cuenta de cómo me estaba mirando esa tipa.

-Bella tenemos un problema Jessica no se lo trago-dijo Alice preocupada en cuanto salimos de la sala- vamos tenemos que encontrar a Edward.

Pero no fue necesario, el ya estaba esperándonos apoyado en una pared, con el paquete de palomitas.

-Valla pensé que jamás vendrían-dijo sonriéndonos

-Tranquilo chico ya estamos aquí-dijo Alice riéndose-bueno ya hablando en serio, ¿están tontos o que?

-¿Que?-dije perpleja por el modo en que Alice nos hablo

-Si, digo ¿Qué parte de novios no entienden?

-¿De que hablas Alice?-dijo Edward

-Miren lo que pasa es que dicen ser novios pero no actúan como tal-dijo Alice-además no me negaran que se atraen físicamente.

Eso me hizo recordar la carta de Alice me sonroje furiosamente pero no quise responder.

-Tienes razón Alice no puedo negarte que Bella es hermosa-contesto Edward

Me sonroje mas y mis esperanzas se elevaron, dios yo le parecía hermosa

-¿Ves? agárrense de las manos, abrázala Ed, por eso Jessica no se la creyó

-Ok-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, nos reímos y nos vimos a los ojos, nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que nuevamente Alice nos saco de nuestros pensamientos.

-Perfecto ven de eso les hablaba ahora vamos antes de que nos vengan a buscar, y recuerden actúen y procuren que los escuchen en especial Jessica.

Entramos primero Alice y yo para no levantar sospechas, después de un momento Edward entro, le dio las palomitas a su hermano y se sentó a mi lado. Me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, "genial que empiece la función." pensé mientras le devolvía el guiño.

-Hola mi amor me extrañaste-dijo con voz melosa y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

Tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no reírme de su tonito, escuche a Alice riéndose a mi lado.

-Claro que si corazón-dije sonriéndole intentábamos ser lo mas melosos posible para fastidiar a Jessica – sabes que no puedo estar sin ti por mucho tiempo.

-awww, que linda mi amor, sabes que te amo ¿verdad?-dijo sonriéndome

-Claro que si mi bomboncito pero no más que yo-dije poniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro

-awww-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y acentuando la sonrisa.

Alice estaba temblando a mi lado ahogando sus carcajadas, al final tuvo que disimularlas tosiendo ya no las podía controlar. Me fije en la cara de Jessica, la verdad no tenia precio estaba verde del coraje y yo muy feliz de haberla hecho enfadar, aproveche para echarle un vistazo a las caras de los demás para ver si habían escuchado, al parecer no.

Apagaron las luces del cine y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y con ella unas inmensas ganas de tocar a Edward, estaba tan metida en mis propios pensamientos intentando controlar mis instintos que no me di cuenta de cuando la mano de Edward tomo la mía en la oscuridad, voltee a ver si alguien nos estaba viendo, pero no, voltee a verlo a el y me estaba sonriendo le correspondí la sonrisa y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, deje que me hipnotizaran esas lindas esmeraldas, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro y justo cuando nuestros labios se iban a rosar se encendió la luz de la sala.

Dimos un salto y nos separamos instantáneamente nos paramos y salimos, voltee a ver que Alice no se quedara atrás pero lo que vi en verdad me asusto, Alice me estaba mirando con una cara diabólica, "oh no" pensé, lo había visto todo.

-Hey chicos que les parece si vamos a cenar-dijo Emmett cuando todas estuvimos reunidos

-No podemos Emmy recuerda que le prometimos a mama ir a cenar todos a la casa-dijo Alice

-a si, ya se me había olvidado bueno será mejor que nos vayamos.

Alice, Edward y yo nos subimos en el volvo, los demás en un jeep hermoso que al parecer era de Emmett, Edward arranco y nos fuimos a su casa.

* * *

este capi es mas corto que el resto

no c preocupen

los demas son mas largos

les digo algo?

si m djan 15 reviews actualizo mañana haha ok tal vez pido demaciado pro un intento si??? (krita made in Alice)

bno ya m voy

bsos

.Cullen


	4. Convenciendo

Hey d veras prdon x no haver puesto esta parte ayer como c los prometi, m pusieron 18 reviews hasta ayer pro revise mi cuenta d FF a las 3:30 bno mjor les cuento la historia, un pequeño dia en mi vida(prdonen mis horrores de ortografia plis):

Mi historia comienza a la ultima hora de la escuela,ayer:

**---FLASH BACK---**

El dia es hoy wiii por fin, hoy iva a ir a la feria del pueblo de mi abue, estoy supr emocionada :D voy a volver a ver a mis amigas de la primaria,.

Hay como c hecha los chorotes el profe q ya c caye.

RIIIIIIIIIIING

wiii ya es hora

-Ya m voy, bye: Ana, Eli, Mariana, Axel, Luis, Alejandro... adios a todos

M fui corriendo a mi ksa llege y en lo que me cambiaba revise FF.

-mmm 31 faltaron 4 bno seguro luego los ponen, luego lo checo en ksa d mi abue.

Suspendi secion,guarde mi laptop, la ropa q iva a usar, mis cuadernos en los q tenia tarea. y mi papa y yo nos fuimos. A l llegar no havia lugar en donde nos estacionabamos, pro d buena onda nos hicieron un huequito pra q cupieramos, bajamos y nos fuimos a la ksa d mi abue.

Llegamos y eran las 5

de 5 a 5:30 hice la tarea

de 5:30 a 6 me pinte las uñas (si ya c q diran q como es pocible q media hora, lo q pasa es q cn un pincel les hice dibujitos y hay q tener muxa paciencia)

a las 6 mi iba a conectar a FF pro nada mas volvi a abrir secion y m dijeron que ya ibamos a comer entonces la apague

A las 6:15 comence a comer... pro tmbn comenzo mi suplicio, llegaron mis 2 inzoportables primos, maite de 12 y Carlos de 10, yo tengo 14, ni se dignaron a saludarme, los odiava, ¿por que?, por que mi papa siempre insistia en que me llevara con ellos y si algo psaba se ponia de su parte.

Antes maite y yo eramos amigas, pro un dia les dijo a todos que le havia pegado y no era cierto, yo tenia 6 años y m enoje cn ella x q mi papa, mi abue y mi tio me regañaron. desde entonces no me llevo con ella ni con Carlos el es sangron solo x q quiere.

Bno pues llegaron, comimos y cuando terminamos eran las 7, mi amiga karen havia quedado en ir x mi a las 8:3o y decidi irme a cambiar, me cambie, me delinee y me puse gloss, termine y eran las 7:30, me quedava una hora, perfcta para conectarme, baje x mis cosas a la sala pro no contava con lo que me encontraria:

-papi

-q paso hija

_"q demonios hacen ellos cn mi laptop"_

-la estan ocupando?-señale a mi lap q la tenian mis insoportables primos.

-x q?

_x q es mia y quien sabe q cosas le esten haciendo, ¿q no ves q deje 5 seciones abiertas?(hotmail, hi5, FF, esforos, google groups), ademas de mi practica de compu, un FF y un one-shot._

-es q tengo q hacer una investigacion para una expo de español- dije cn voz tranquila

_dentro de 2 semanas... ¿que esperas damela ya?_

- La estamos ocupando usa la computadora de tu tio y mandala a tu correo

**_qqqqqqqqqqqqq?????????_**

**_---FIN FLASH BACK---  
_**

Ya van varias veces que me hace esto, una vez cn un nintendo ds otra cn unos dulces q havia comprado, el otro dia les dio 100 pesos a c/u, una vez m dio a mi 200 y me obligo a irles a comprar un helado, digo no improte prestarles las cosas pro q al menos las pida y no m grite cuando nisiquiera las pide y yo m quejo.

DIGANME USTDS Q OPINAN?

* * *

Este capi c lo dedico a(y x ahi tmbn les respondo xD):

**Maryliz:** pron prdon d vdd lo siento ya sabz mis razones plis no seas mala cn migo siiii??? :S

**Lucia:** Si ntp no m tardar muxo en actualizar

**Little Hope** : claro q no, este es el mas corto, bno d los q he escrito hasta ahora al menos xD.

**Mandy:** haha aqui esta el otro ntp, tus desos son ordenes pra mi haha xoro haha

**thecullen86: **mmm... tendras q esperar y ver q pasa, xD

**mars992:**

**Arixa: **si ntp prometo actus rapidas

**gise25: **wii q bn q t gusto, actualizare rapido ntp, otra muy gran fan de crepusculo**  
**

**GIULYCULLEN:** haha q genial 15, mejor 20 xD ok ok ya haha

**Cammy *# Twlight: **siii frente a todos, haha pro tendras q esperar.

**AMYS CULLEN:**ntp actualizare pronto

**Mariana ;D : **si malditas luces haha pro no era el momento ni el lugar del beso x eso no c lo dan

**krystal_Pattinson: **Claro q la voy a seguir jeje prometo no tardarme en actualizar

**.3a**: t juro q no m confundo cn tu nombre es q cuando guardo el archivo c lo come = mi firma d asta el final solo aparece Cullen, cuando deveria estar mi ID completo. haha hay si Emmy-pooh es genial lo amo0O pro no tanto como a Eddie. xD

**karliwis: **Hay grax ntp no son muxos haha pro bno, grax x el Review m voy a volver un mounstro come Reviews haha ok mal chiste. forget it

**deniziithaw:** Siii x poko pro no era el momento ni el lugar.

**Bells Masen Potter:** La paciencia es una virtud mi querida bells jaja ya veras q pasa.

**Valeria:** ntp, se lo q es eso d nueva school yo lo vivi el año pasado pro q bno q tuvist un tiempo pra pasar xD.

* * *

**_Esto es propiedas de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mi__a_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella y Edward POV: convenciendo**

**Edward POV**

Mientras conducía hacia mi casa no pude evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos de aquella tarde, la verdad es que Bella me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijo que no había problema al hacerse pasar por mi novia para ahorrarme problemas con Jessica, no pude evitar abrazarla esa chica tenia algo que de solo pensar en ella me hacia sonreír y con lo sucedido aquella tarde me había dado cuenta de que Isabella Swan estaba llena de sorpresas.

Luego en el cine, debo de admitir que me divertí mucho con nuestra pequeña y melosa actuación, pero en cuanto apagaron las luces una extraña sensación, como una corriente eléctrica, se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, y con ella las ganas de tocar a Bella Swan luche en contra de esta pero al final la sensación gano y tome su mano en la obscuridad, una nueva sensación me recorrió esta vez, una de paz y ternura, una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, Bella en cambio se desconcertó y volteo a ver a los demás, pero en cuanto sus hermosos ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los míos me sonrió de la misma manera en la que yo le estaba sonriendo, me perdí en sus ojos, sin darme cuenta de que nos íbamos acercando poco a poco, y justo cuando nuestros labios se iban a rosar se encendió la luz de la sala, ambos saltamos y nos separamos.

Me sentía muy extraño, sin saber por que ese momento significo mucho para mi, ¿que es lo que estaba pasando?, ¿que demonios me había hecho esa chica?, ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de mi mente?

Alice interrumpió mi meditación con un grito, frene en seco y la mire espantado

-¿que sucede Alice?

-Tenemos que deshacernos de los demás Ed

-¿De que hablas Alice?-pregunto Bella confundida

-No hay tiempo de explicar-dijo mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsa-Edward conduce-me ordeno

La obedecí extrañado, mientras marcaba un número en su celular

-¿Bueno?, Em dice Esme que si le harías el favor de ir a comprar leche- dijo atolondradamente

De seguro fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no pude contener una risita y Alice me fulmino con la mirada mientras escuchaba lo que Emmett le decía.

-Si Em por favor lo que pasa es que Esme quería hacer un pastel pro ya no hay leche… Si ok nos vemos luego bye.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunte a Alice

-Lo que pasa es que teníamos que hablarle a Esme y a Carlisle de nuestra pequeña mentira, si no se nos viene abajo el teatrito.

-Tienes razón Alice

-Yo siempre tengo la razón-se limito a contestar

**Bella POV**

Al llegar no pude hacer otra cosa mas que admirar la hermosa casa que tenia enfrente de mis ojos, aunque casa no le hacia justicia parecía mas bien una pequeña mansión, Alice corrió hacia la casa y toco desesperadamente, después de unos segundos una mujer abrió la puerta, tenia el cabello color caramelo y la cara en forma de corazón, inspiraba un aire maternal.

-hola mama-dijo Alice mientras se metía jalando a su mama en el camino.

Edward rodo los ojos y me sostuvo la puerta para que pasara, pero Alice en cuanto vio mi pie en la entrada me jalo adentro, pero perdí el equilibrio y tropecé igual que siempre, cerré los ojos y espere el impacto… pero no sucedió, cuando los abrí vi que Edward me había atrapado, el me sonrió y yo me perdí en sus ojos, eran tan hermosos, cada vez que los veía sentía como me envolvía la calidez que sus ojos emanaban, no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos hasta que como de costumbre Alice nos interrumpió.

-¡Edward, Bella¡ dejen eso para cuando lleguen los chicos- grito Alice enojada

-disculpa-me dijo Edward

Me ayudo a pararme y yo solo le pude sonreír

-¿Bueno chicos que sucede…mmm Alice no se te olvida algo?-pregunto la mama de Alice

-Oh cierto Bella ella es Esme mi mama-dijo Alice- mama ella es Bella mi recién-conocida-mejor-amiga.

-hola-dijimos Esme y yo

-ahora si hija ¿que paso?-pregunto Esme

-será mejor que vallamos a la sala mama- dijo Edward

Fuimos a la sala de la casa Alice, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sillón grande y Esme en uno individual.

-Bueno pues, Esme necesitamos que nos ayudes-dijo Alice, Esme asintió- veras Ed y yo conocimos a Bella hoy en la mañana en el instituto, me cayo muy bien y la invite a ir al cine con nosotros, y pues Jessica fue y ya sabes como es con Edward y para que no se la pasara molestando, convencí a Bella de que se hiciera pasar por novia de Edward

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!-grito Esme

-perdón, pero a Bella no le molesto y pues necesitamos tu ayuda para que si crean que ella es novia de Ed-dijo Alice

-De acuerdo,¿ seguro que no les molesta chicos?-dijo Esme, Edward y yo negamos con la cabeza-bien Bella que se supone que debo saber de ti

-Pues, se supone que nos conocimos en el hospital donde trabaja Carlisle, nos frecuentamos y terminamos declarándonos se supone que llevamos un mes, pues me gusta leer, la música clásica y odio las pelis de terror

-Esta bien, vamos chicos ayúdenme a hacer la cena

-Este Esme-dijo Alice

-¿y ahora que?, ¿tu también tienes novio de chocolate Alice? –pregunto Esme con aire tranquilo

-No es que mande a Emmett por leche para que pudiéramos hablar contigo

Esme se rio

-Ok entonces Alice ayúdame con la cena, Bella, Edward por favor vallan a esconder la leche que hay en el refri-se volvió a reír

Edward y yo escondimos la leche en su cuarto, justo íbamos a salir cuando Alice entro como ráfaga a la habitación.

-¿Qué demon…?-empecé a decir

-shh cállate Bella- me interrumpió Alice- Vamos a hacerlo mas creíble

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Edward

Alice no respondió cerro la puerta del cuarto y me comenzó a alborotar el pelo, me enchueco la blusa y desbrocho los dos primeros botones, hiso lo mismo con Edward solo que a el le desabotono por completo la camisa, el me miraba perplejo, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de su escultural pecho que ahora se hallaba al descubierto, trague saliva antes de babearme, en ese momento Alice me empujo hacia Edward, quien evito que me cayera rodeándome con los brazos.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que demonios pasa?- dije

-Vamos a asustar a Emmett-respondió Alice con una mirada diabólica- bien en cuanto ese entrometido abra la puerta… esperen

Alice se dirigió a la puerta nos vio y luego se volvió a acercar

-mmm… chicos pónganse aquí… Edward abrázala por la cintura… Bella pon tus manos alrededor de su cuello, de preferencia agárrale el cabello… bien así esta mejor ahora lo que quiero que hagan es que en cuanto abra la puerta finjan besarse, ¿ok?

-de acuerdo- dije

Corrió y se escondió detrás de la cama de Edward

-Ah, si cuando se separen recuerden saltar y jadear ¿ok?

Yo me sonroje y ella se rio y escondió la cabeza, voltee a ver a Edward, aun me abrasaba, me miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto- no tienes por que hacerle caso a Alice

-si estoy segura, no te preocupes por mi, para mi no representa gran sacrificio- le sonreí

-¿que esperan? Comiencen, ya escucho pasos en la escalera.

Mire aquellos orbes esmeralda que hipnotizaban, rodee con mis brazos su cuello y el me estrecho contra el, me sonrió, en ese momento me perdí en su mirada y su sonrisa, me miraba con tanta ternura que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí querida, ya no recordaba nada, no escuchaba a mi alrededor, solo éramos el y yo, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, con una infinita ternura me beso la mejilla, prácticamente en la comisura de los labios, ese simple contacto hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer, cerré los ojos disfrutado del momento.

Edward dio pequeños besos en todo mi rostro, comenzó a besarme el cuello y yo por instinto incline la cabeza para darle mayor acceso, comencé a jadear en busca de aire, subió a mi mandíbula se separo un poco y luego escuche su hermosa voz en mi oído

-Eres tan hermosa Bella-susurro

Beso y succiono suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, un audible gemido se escapo de mis labios ante el contacto, se separo de mi, abrí los ojos encontrándome con un par de esmeraldas, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, justo cuando nuestros labios se iban a encontrar, fije mi vista atrás de Edward.

-¡Aaahhh!-grite, separándome bruscamente de el, perdí el equilibrio y caí en la cama

-Bella estas bien ¿que paso?-pregunto preocupado-¿acaso yo…?

-mira detrás de ti-lo corte, antes de que dijera algo que hiciera que todo esto no haya valido la pena

-¡Aaahhhh!-grito-¿que demonios hacen aquí?

Ahí estaban 5 pares de ojos mirándonos en shock, ¿cuanto habrían visto?, o por dios ahí estaba Esme, ¿Qué pensaría ahora?, ¿Pensaría mal de mi?, demonios ¿Por qué me hacia estas preguntas?

* * *

hahaha ya est otro capi al fin hehe ya casi nos ponemos al corriente con el otro foro asi q no c desesperen cuando lleguemos y m tarde un pokimo mas en actualizar, aprox unos 4 dias en cuanto nos pongamos al corriente en lugar de cada dos. hehe

bno

tons diganme

les gusto?

no?

m quieren felicitar?

golpear?

amenazar de muerte?

bno lo ultimo no hehe

ps pikenle en el botoncito verde

ahora son muxo pedir 20 Reviews?

ya saben la recompensa y ahora no abra molestos primos q arruinen mi vida :P

ciao

bsos

Estrella. Carlie. Cullen


	5. El maquiavelico plan de Alice

Alo0o0o0

pron d veras x el retrazo creo q etamos a 2 caps d alcanzar a esforos y tengo q escribir

ok, ok les dejo las excusas pra despues

* * *

Cap. 5

El maquiavelico plan de Alice

Alice POV

Desde que vi a Bella en el instituto supe que seria mi mejor amiga y después de lo de hoy estoy más segura de ello. A demás le gusta a mi hermano y el a ella, yo vi como se miraban esos dos y definitivamente no me van a engañar yo se que terminaran juntos.

Así fue (como la buen samaritana que soy) decidí darles un empujoncito a ese maquiavélico par de dos. Los desarregle y les dije que fingieran besarse, sabia que no se controlarían y terminarían besándose de verdad eran obvios sus sentimientos, aunque tal vez necesiten mas tiempo y tenga que decirles como moverse para aparentar que se besan sin hacerlo, no se como pero haría que se besaran, tal vez podría empujar a Bella en el pasillo cuando inicie el instituto para que caiga sobre mi hermano y se besen por "accidente".

Pero no tuve que decirles como fingir porque mi querido Eddie empezó a besar a Bella para luego hundir su rostro en su cuello, tuve que esconderme, porque entonces (tal y como lo predije) el entrometido de Emmett abrio la puerta y todos, incluyendo a mama, estaban observándolos en shock, tuve que reprimir una risita que amenazaba por salir cuando Bella dos segundos después de que la puerta estuviera abierta gimió en voz alta, afortunadamente (para mi salud mental)después de eso se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando y se separo de Edward, pero se cayo en la cama y me tuve que agachar para que no se viera mi cabeza.

-Bella estas bien ¿que paso?-pregunto preocupado-¿acaso yo…?

Ahhhh mugre hermanito zopenco, como siempre su caballerosidad ante todo, de seguro pensó que Bella creía que se iba a propasar con ella y estaba a punto de preguntarle, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Bella estaba disfrutando (haha si que sonó raro)?, además el baboso no se había dado cuenta que lo estaban observando y si no lo callaban iba a dar otro de sus discursos de moralidad e iba a soltar la sopa.

-Edward mira detrás de ti-afortunadamente lo corto Bella

-Ahhhh-grito Edward ¿que demonios hacen aquí?

-Lo… este…solo queríamos saber si habían visto a Alice…olvídenlo-tartamudeo Rosalie

-Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo-dijo Emmett burlándose

Cerraron la puerta y Edward y Bella dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, yo seguía escondida pero asome la cabeza para ver la escena

-Fue peor de lo que pensé- dijo Bella roja como un tomate

Edward la abrazo para reconfortarla, Bella le correspondió el abrazo, en eso Emmett irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación.

-Hey Eddie creo que necesitaras esto-dijo Emmett y le lanzo algo

Edward lo atrapo en el aire, le hecho un vistazo y salió corriendo detrás de el gritando como loco. Me pare y mire a Bella confundida

-¿Qué le lanzo?-pregunte

Bella se encojio de hombros y comenzo a buscar en el piso

-Creo que cayó por aquí…

Bella recogió algo del piso, apenas lo tuvo entre sus dedos y lo soltó como si la hubiera quemado

-Oh dios mío- dijo Bella poniéndose completamente roja

-¿Que es?

-Míralo tú

Me extendió su brazo y agarre un paquetito, abrí los ojos sorprendida y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo riendo como una loca. Ay dios que divertido, sabia que la reacción de Emmett iba a ser divertida pero ¿esto?

-Ya basta Alice deja de reírte, ¿que no te diste cuenta de lo que nos lanzo?

-Ay vamos Bella fue divertido-dije controlándome mas

-NO ALICE QUE LA GENTE VALLA LANZANDOTE UN CONDON NO ES DIVERTIDO-grito molesta Volví a reírme, ay que divertido, muy bien Alice contrólate ya.

-OK, ok-dije sonriendo-ya me calme, no te preocupes te apuesto que Eddie ya lo tiene todo controlado-dije divertida y fingí consultar mi reloj-según mis cálculos para estas horas Emmett ya debe estar 5 metros bajo tierra.

Bajamos y vimos que Edward tenía inmovilizado a Emmett en el suelo y los demás lo miraban divertidos.

-Ahora Em ¿te rindes?

-Esta bien me rindo

-Ok-dijo soltándolo-ahora discúlpate con Bella

-perdón Bella-dijo con cara de niño regañado

-No te preocupes Emmy-dijo Bella con una risita

* * *

OK ok Yya se lo q van a decir, q es muy corto, pro es en serio tengo q apurarme a escribir, el prox cap ya es el ultimo q tengo escrito y tengo q escribir.

ademas tengo otro fic q no c como continuarlo, un one shot y algunas ideas para otros, sin contar la precion de la escuela, mis papas, mis amigas

y bno ya saben todo eso

asi q...

bno mjor dejo d hablar(o escribir mas bn)

y m pongo a trabajar en el fic

plissss muxos Reviews

asi m dan mas animos d escribir

:D

si?????

bno ps ia nos las molesto y mjor m largo haha

bye

tkm a t2

.Cullen


	6. b POV: deprecion Ed POV: pensamientos

AloO

chicas de vdd perdon por el retraso

eh tenido una semana pesada y no e podido suvir,

bno no las aburro cn mis choros y mejor las veo abajo

* * *

Capitulo 6

Bella POV: Deprecion.

Edward POV: Pensamientos

Bella POV

La cena estuvo lo que se puede decir normal, Emmett seguía lanzándonos indirectas (demasiado directas) y Edward se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada. Al terminar Alice nos felicito por la actuación y Edward se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, cuando llegamos Charlie aun no estaba. Edward se estaciono y me acompaño a la entrada.

-gracias por todo Bella eres una gran amiga- me dijo con una sonrisa No pude evitar sentirme triste ante esas palabras, debía recordar que era su amiga no mas.

-no fue para tanto Edward- le dije intentado esbozar una sonrisa

-no Bella, si fue mucho, no todas las personas harían eso, y menos por un desconocido, esto habla muy bien de ti, eres una persona dulce y de nobles pensamientos, muchas gracias Bella.

-No te preocupes-le dije conmovida por sus palabras- no mereces ser hostigado todo el tiempo- me reí secamente intentando parecer natural

-Todavía puedes arrepentirte- me dijo serio

-No esta bien… bueno nos vemos luego

-Adiós pequeña

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me apresure a prepararle la cena a Charlie, le deje una nota alegando que estaba cansada y me dirija a mi habitación, ni siquiera me moleste en prender la luz, me tire debajo de las sabanas y cerré mis ojos.

Mientras estaba ahí, en la oscuridad, no pude evitar recordar lo que sucedió ese día, hace 24 horas yo era una simple chica boba que la mayoría de las personas no se dignaban a hablarle, ahora tenia una mejor amiga y un novio súper lindo…

…"novio" no, yo no tenia un novio solo había sido amable con un chico lindo para quitarle de encima a sus molestas pretendientes, lo peor de todo es que a mi si me gustaba, "eres una gran amiga" si eso era para el una amiga, pero ¿Qué pasaría si llegara a enterarse que me gustaba?, de seguro pensaría que me había querido aprovechar de su situación y que yo solo quería lo mismo que esa bola de insípidas que lo perseguía, su rostro.

Deje escapar una lagrima de mis ojos, era obvio que el pensaría así, digo, no debe de ser fácil ser una cara bonita como el, la mayoría de las personas juzgan a las personas por lo que ven, no por lo que son, pero yo al ver sus ojos esta tarde habría jurado que vi su alma, una alma tan llena de bondad y cariño que se reflejaba en el exterior.

Yo podría describirlo en una palabra: perfecto. El merecía a una persona tan bella como el, y definitivamente yo no estaba su altura, solamente habría que fijarse y compararnos, el era increíblemente guapo, se preocupaba por los demás, era amable, inteligente, lindo, caballeroso e irresistible, su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, y sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas brillantes.

Yo, en cambio era horriblemente patosa y torpe, mis ojos eran de un aburrido café, al igual que mi cabello, era medio sosa y me apenaba con bastante facilidad, mi físico no era nada del otro mundo, no era ni fea ni bonita, era absolutamente normal, una oveja mas en el rebaño, quien como el se podría fijar en alguien como yo. La respuesta era obvia, nadie. O al menos nadie como el.

Mas lagrimas silenciosas se resbalaron por mis ojos, su amistad era lo único a lo que podría aspirar a tener, aunque las demás personas creyeran algo diferente, yo se que el nunca querrá nada con migo, así que tomaría una decisión, lo ayudaría, y cuando termináramos con todo esto esperaría a ver que es lo que quiere, si me daba su amistad, y si no pues me alejaría de el.

Me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia, pensando en que disfrutaría cada segundo con el y si el y el tiempo lo permitían me quedaría. Lo ultimo de lo que me llegue a dar cuenta es de que me quede dormida pensando en sus ojos verdes.

Edward POV

Que giros inesperados da la vida, hace 24 horas estaba tan fastidiado por la idea de ir a la escuela en vacaciones y ahora sabia que seria este el mejor día de mi vida, hoy conocí al ángel más hermoso que dios pudo crear.

Alice convenció a mi ángel para hacerse parar por mi novia, a mi me pareció que ella correspondía a mis sentimientos, a pesar de habernos conocido hace apenas unas horas siento que mi corazón explota de amor por ella.

De verdad me asusto cuando me aparto justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla, cuando estaba besando su cuello soltó un gemido que me hizo perder la razón, solo quería probar sus dulces labios y comprobar que eran tan suaves como parecían… pero me aparto.

Por un momento un miedo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, ¿A caso no sentía lo mismo que yo? Hace un momento hubiera jurado que se estremecía bajo mis brazos, ¿Y si creía que me había aprovechado?, ¿Y si pensaba que estaba jugando con ella?, no, no puede ser si es así tenia que disculparme no quería perderla así.

Afortunadamente era por que toda mi familia nos estaba observando no por otra cosa, y me corto la palabra antes de que dijera algo indebido y mis hermanos y Jessica averiguaran la verdad.

Cuando fui a dejarla a su casa ese razonamiento me hizo pensar que bien podría estar equivocado y si le mostraba mis sentimientos la podría asustar y alejar y yo definitivamente no quería eso, la prefería mil veces de amiga que lejos de mí.

Por eso al llegar a su casa le agradecí de todo corazón lo que había hecho por mi y antes de arrepentirme de lo que había decidido le dije: "_gracias por todo Bella eres una gran amiga_". Vi un destello en sus ojos y de repente se opacaron, no entendí su reacción, trato de sonreír pero lo único que apareció en sus labios fue una mueca triste, y me dijo:

-No fue para tanto Edward.

Tal vez mi ángel si estaba incomoda con la idea de fingir ser mi novia y decía otra cosa por no hacerme sentir mal, me apresure a hacerle un cumplido para que se diera cuenta del aprecio que sentía por ella, le dije:

-no Bella, si fue mucho, no todas las personas harían eso, y menos por un desconocido, esto habla muy bien de ti, eres una persona dulce y de nobles pensamientos, muchas gracias Bella.

Lo que le dije fue con el corazón en la mano…pero no era lo que quería decirle.

-no te preocupes, no mereces ser hostigado todo el tiempo-dijo Bella

Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste, mi ángel estaba triste, así que me trague mis sentimientos y los empuje al fondo de mi cerebro para que no me impidieran decirle:

-Todavía puedes arrepentirte

-no esta bien…nos vemos luego

Dijo mi ángel con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, quería hacerla feliz, quería que todos los días de su vida tuviera esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, quería deleitarme con el sonido de su risa, lamentablemente no podía, así que cedí a sus deseos y me despedí, para después marcharme.

Y ahora estoy aquí, acostado en mi cama, pensando en ella, en cada momento que viví hoy con mi ángel, recordándolos, memorizándolos, por si alguna vez decidiera marcharse.

Me moría por gritarle al mundo que la amaba…pero no podía, no al menos que la quisiera lejos, obviamente la asustaría, lo sabia, ese teatro que armamos los tres era lo único que me acercaba a ella, así que mientras continuáramos con esto le demostraría cuanto la amaba, aunque ella pensara que era actuación no lo seria, aunque me gustaría pasar tiempo a solas con ella, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla sentir segura entre mis brazos, decirle que la amaba y que jamás la iba a dejar.

Cuando se descubriera el engaño, nos tendríamos que separar, yo sufriría mucho, no volver a sentir a que aquel ángel del cielo me pertenecía, no volver a abrazarla, a fundirme en sus ojos. No, no debo pensar en eso ahora, si algo así pasa, le confesaría a Bella todo, y dejaría que el tiempo siguiera su curso. Mientras prefería engañarme a mi mismo y pensar que lo de Bella y yo es real… y ser feliz.

Volví a recordar cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos del día de hoy, la primera vez que vi sus ojos, su melodiosa risa cuando la abrace en el cine, nosotros apunto de besarnos dos veces. De repente una melodía se empezó a formar en mi cabeza, junto con todos mis recuerdos de Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces, me levante de mi cama y baje al salón, donde mi piano de cola negro se encontraba y pensando en Bella comencé a tocar.

Un hermoso sonido comenzó a invadir el salón, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la música y mis sentimientos por ella, la melodía que hace unos momentos invadió mi cabeza ahora tenia vida y una dueña al igual que mi corazón.

Al terminar abrí mis ojos y vi a toda mi familia, incluyendo a mi padre y a los Hale rodeándome en el piano, mi madre se acerco y se sentó a mi lado en el banco del piano.

-Eso fue hermoso Edward

-No fue para tanto mama-le dije medio avergonzado

-Tiene razón Eddie, jamás habías tocado así- dijo mi hermano Emmett

-¿Tu la escribiste Edward?-dijo Jasper

Asentí

-Vaya, ¿debes tener tiempo tocándola no es así?-dijo inquirió Rosalie

Negué con la cabeza

-De hecho es la primera vez que el toco… es más, ni siquiera eh escrito las partituras

-Valla hermanito, ajora si te luciste-dijo Alice- ¿La escribiste para alguien en especial?-me pregunto mirándome inquisitiva y levantando una ceja

Yo solo le pude sonreír tímidamente.

-La quieres mucho ¿verdad?-dijo Esme

-¿Cómo supiste que era para Bella?-le pregunte perplejo a mi madre

-Por dios Edward hasta yo lo note-dijo Emmett

-Bueno ya, dejen de acosarlo-dijo mi papa-Veníamos por que Rose y Jazz ya se van

Nos despedimos de ellos y subí a mi cuarto, huyendo del interrogatorio de Alice, me acosté y permití que me absorbiera la inconsciencia mientras pensaba en los ojos achocolatados de mi ángel.

* * *

Hey

Hey

apoco no esta mas grande el capi

hehe

ahora si creo que me pueden perdonar por unos dias de retraso ¿no?

bno bno

plis si les gusto aganmelo saber atravez del lindo botoncito verde :D

no me importa que solo me digan: me gusto

o no se tal vez: siguelo

plis mientras mas reviews mas rapido actualizo

y m dan mas ganas de escribir

bno ia me largo hehe

nos vemos

ciao

bsos

*.Cullen.*


	7. Primer dia Parte 1 MIni t

aloha lestraigo otra parte de mi maravilloso fic...¬¬ bno bno solo de mi fic ^^

bno mejor las dejo leer y nos vemos avajo

a x cierto hola Clap's ^^

haha

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**bella pov: El primer dia. Parte 1. Mini T**

Bella POV

Los días pasaron muy lentos, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, me la pasaba pensando en el, no había vuelto a ver a Edward desde ese hace una semana, pero me llamaba seguido y poco a poco nuestra amistad fue creciendo y con ella mi amor por el, era tan fácil hablar con el, siempre me hacia sentir cómoda e interesante, además que me di cuenta de que compartía muchos gustos con el.

El y Alice me visitaron unos días después de la cena, cada vez nos llevábamos mejor, a Charlie le cayeron genial, en especial la pequeña duende. Al principio miro a Edward con desconfianza pero después de un rato se lo gano, pero digo a quien no, con su caballerosidad e impecables modales se podía ganar a cualquiera. Esa fue la última vez que los vi, desde entonces a pasado una semana.

Y ahora por fin, ya casi era el momento, el día en el que lo volvería a ver, mañana entraría al instituto. Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos nuevamente como cada noche, en esas últimas dos semanas, me dormí pensando en sus ojos verdes.

En la mañana desperté con un sonido, peo no era mi despertador, voltee a ver y vi mi celular con la pantalla iluminada, tome el celular y mire la pantalla con pereza intentando recordar como se lee, "quien menda mensajes a las 5 am" pensé, enojada con la persona que me había mandado el menaje, en cuanto vi la hora, pero toda ese enojo desapareció al ver el nombre de esa persona

**_Hola pequeña espero que me perdones por haberte despertado, pero quería preguntarte si te molestaría que fuera por ti para ir al instituto, y que dices?_**

Era de Edward, sonreí y me apresure a contestarle

**_Claro Ed a q hora pasas?, y no te preocupes estas perdonado_**

Lo envie y unos segundos después apareció la respuesta

**_Gracias señorita x ser acreedor a su perdón :D. a y paso x ti a las 7, nos vemos tkm_**

Salte de la cama y corrí hacia el baño, no se como pero en ½ hora ya estaba lista, oh genial, pensé, ahora que demonios iba a hacer en 1 hora y media, agarre mis cosas y me recosté en el sillón, cerré los ojos un momento.

Después de un rato sentí que algo me levantaba y me depositaba suavemente en otro lugar, y al poco tiempo sentí un roce cálido en mi mejilla.

-Hora de levantarse pequeña

Abrí los ojos con pereza, y me estire al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, voltee a mi derecha, y me encontré con unas esmeraldas, salte debido a la a proximidad en la que se encontraban.

-Lo siento pequeña no pretendía asustarte

Sonreí

-No te preocupes Edward, pero si puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la escuela- respondió como si fuera algo obvio

-Oh, ¿pero…

-Te cargue al auto, no quise despertarte, te vez hermosa cuanto duermes- respondió sonriéndome

Aw ¿acaso no es un amor?, ok, ok pero aun así, si yo estaba durmiendo y el me cargo al auto, tuvo que haber entrado a la casa, pero si yo me dormí, ¿Quién demonios lo dejo entrar?, digo, pueda que seamos amigos y todo eso, pero en concreto no lo conozco, podría ser parte de una banda de criminales y yo ni en cuenta, aun así, estaría tonto si forzó la cerradura de la casa del jefe de policía, ¿y si me quería secuestrar?. OK, ok, ya estoy de paranoica por supuesto que el no me quiere secuestrar, aun así, ¿como entro?

-No te preocupes me dejo entrar Charlie- dijo anticipando mi pregunta- el te quiso despertar, pero te veías tan pacifica al dormir, así que le pedí a Charlie que me dejara traerte, acepto y pues aquí estamos-dijo sonriendo

-mmm… ok

-Bueno ya vámonos si no queremos llegar tarde

Salió del auto y me abrió la puerta. Pasamos a la oficina donde la señora Cope, nos entregaron el horario y un papel que tenían que firmar todos los profesores.

-Oh que mal- dijo Edward echándole una mirada a mi horario

-De que hablas- pregunte confundida

-Solo tenemos una clase juntos –dijo haciendo un puchero

Me reí de su expresión

-No te preocupes, aun tenemos el almuerzo

-si el almuerzo-dijo con voz ausente- bueno vámonos, te acompaño a tu primer clase

Me acompaño al salón de Literatura, siempre caminando a mi lado y cargando mi mochila, llegamos me despedí de el y entre, no compartía la clase con nadie conocido, me sentía cohibida, todos se me quedaban viendo.

Oh maldición, pensé, solo quedaba un lugar y adivinen, al lado de Barbie Tanya, ¿ah no me pueden poner en un lugar peor?(nótese el sarcasmo por favor)

_"Tal vez te puedan poner en el pasillo ^^"_

Un minuto ¿quien dijo eso?

_"yo"_

Quien es yo

_"¬¬Soy tu voz de la razón y siempre te diré alguna palabra de aliento cuando la quieras escuchar, o lo que sabes que es verdad pero no lo quieres aceptar, pero puedes llamarme Mini T ^^"_

Eh… claro, ¿pero que no es conciencia? y ¿por que mini T?

_"no conciencia ya esta muy usado así que soy voz de la razón xD, y mini T por mini tu :D"_

Ok, ok, oh diablos, me quede hablando contigo, ya vez ahora si todos van a creer que estoy loca.

_"Estas loca :P"_

Bueno ya déjame ¿no?

_"De acuerdo pero tenemos una conversación pendiente"_

Claro, bueno ya que deje de hablar con mini T, me acerque a Barbie Tanya y me senté

-pero miren a quien trajo el viento-dijo la Barbie- ¿Berenice como estas?

-Es Bella, Tanya- le corregí

-Si, si como sea Veronica

Rodé los ojos y puse atención al frente, la profesora pido las hojas de asistencia por el primer día, las firmo y nos las devolvió, la clase la pase intentando ignorar a la espantosa Barbie que tenia a mi lado y al horrible olor del barniz de uñas que estaba usando, jamás, y repito, jamás volveré a entrar tarde.

_"Es tu culpa, tu te dormiste, lindo-Eddie se encargo de que llegaras"-dijo mini T_

¿Lindo Eddie?, además tu que te metes te dije que me dejaras en paz

_"OK, ok ya me voy"_

Después de esa espantosa interrupción

_"oye"_

Que te fueras

_"perdón T.T"_

Bueno, ahora si, salí del salón y Edward estaba afuera, me acompaño a mí todas mis clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, valla ese chico si se esmera mucho en la actuación, como me gustaría pensar que es real.

Estaba caminando junto con Edward, que raro no había visto a Alice en todo el día, entramos a la cafetería, busque a Alice con la mirada, pero lo que encontré fue una cosa bastante distinta. Un muchacho, de pelo negro, piel bronceada, musculoso y extremadamente alto

-¡Jake!- dije mientras corría a abrazarlo

Di un salto y Jake me atrapo en el aire, dimos unas vueltas mientras reíamos, luego de unos segundos me bajo, pero no me soltó.

-hola monstrua- dijo divertido- ¿Por qué tanta efusividad?

-¿que?, no me digas que ahora no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amigo- dije haciéndome la ofendida.

-No- dijo soltando una carcajada

Me reí con el un momento hasta que un carraspeo me hizo voltear.

-Oh, hola Edward- dije sonrojándome

_"Ahora si la cagaste"-dijo mini T  
_

Oh lárgate

* * *

hahaha wow q tal les parecio

mmm no c si les guste el nombre de mini t, fue lo primero que se me ocurrio asi q si se les ocurre algo mejor

diganmelo y vere si me gusta para la "voz de la razon " de Bella hah

wow 82 reviews, sniff estoy tan emocionada

podremos llegar a ls 100? plissss (karita mad3 in ALICE)

ya se que voy a hacer d festejo para los 100 reviews, :D mis primeros 100 reviews oh se escuha tan genial haha

bno cuando llegemos a los 100, para celebrar publicare un capitulo extra largo de no menos de 5000 palabras y aparte un one-shot dedicado a todas las que me han dejaod un review (diria q a todas las que me leen pro si no m dejan review no c su nombre y no c los puedo dedicar)

de ustedes depende cuando suceda esto :P

bno ya m voy tengo tarea de mate xD y voy a salir mañana asi q la tengo q hacer hoy .

bsos

*3tr3lla*


	8. Primer dia Parte 2 El comienzo de

Hey chikas,

wow wow wow

recien me meto y con que me encuentro?

con 100 reviews :D

q genial

bno aun no havia acabado de escribir el cap, bno no e terminado

pro tengo q comenzar a trabajar cn la ediccion de celabracion x los primeros 100 reviews y cn el one shot q les voy a dedicar asi q:

**aviso importante: NO ACTUALIZARE EN 2 SEMANAS**

ademas mis examenes comienzan el lunes asiq no me dara muxo tiempo pra escribir x eso tanta tardansa

pro no queria q se sintieran olvidadas y tampoco pasar muxo tiempo sin actualizar asi q les dejo lo que tengo escrito pero recuerden

**proximo capitulo: CELEBRACION DE LOS PRIMEROS 100 REVIEWS **

y por lo tanto tendra 5000 palabras minimo, asi que con su permiso les dejo lo que ya tengo escrito

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**primer dia. Parte 2: el comienzo de un gran desastre**

**Bella POV**

_"Ahora si la cagaste"_

Lárgate

_"No"_

Ademas, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te fueras?,y ¿quien te crees para insultarme?

_"Mira Bella, en primero soy tu, en segunda solo digo lo que veo, además se supone que eres novia de Edward, y sin embargo, a la primera oportunidad te vas corriendo a los brazos de otro"_

Sabes que no es así

_"Yo si, pero Edward no, ni todas las personas que están en la cafetería… ni Alice"_

¿Alice? ¿Donde esta Alice?

_"Valla si que estas mal eh amiga, un producto de tu imaginación tiene que decirte que Alice esta viniendo hacia acá y completamente furiosa, si fuera tu soltaría a Jake"_

Voltee a ver y efectivamente Alice ya venia hacia acá, un minuto, ¿soltaría a Jake?

_"si babas, aun lo tienes abrazado"_

Oh, no, lo sigo abrazando. Inmediatamente solté a Jake, temía por mi vida, o por dios, Alice es temible cuando quiere, me va a asesinar.

-Ah… este… Edward, el es Jacob- dije señalando a Jacob- Jake, el es Edward

-Su novio- dijo Edward

-¿novio?- pregunto Jake lanzándome una mirada confundido

-Si novio, ¿tienes algún problema?- interrumpió Alice

Un segundo ¿Alice?

_"OMG, yo q tu corro amiga, o cierto soy tu, bueno yo ya me voy, suerte con ello"_

¿Que?, no Mini T, no m puedes abandonar en un momento como este, por fa no m dejes, Mini T. Bueno ya cálmate Bella tan solo es un salvaje duendecillo descontrolado, ok, ok… esperen ¿dijo novio? Ah, ya se como salir de esta, y no tuve que usar la ayuda de Mini T, ja trágate esa Mini T.

-Tranquila Alice confió plenamente en Jake, podemos contarle- dije tratando de sonar calmada

-¿Segura?

-Claro que estoy segura

-mmm… bueno-acepto Alice-pero no aquí, síganme

Nos condujo hacia algún lugar apartado del instituto nos detuvimos y se voltearon a verme, esperando a que dijera algo, definitivamente este era el comienzo de un gran desastre.

* * *

Si lo se lo se

es muy corto

bno antes de que me reclamen recuerden el prox cap va a tener 5000 palabras

_**bno antes de irme otra cosa, recuerden que si quieren estar en la dedicatoria del one shot y de la edicion de festejo,dejenme un review para saber su nombre y poder ponerlas en la dedicatoria ok?**_

bno ahora si ia m voy

bsos gomitosos

*3str3lla*


	9. ed POV: Celos Bella POV:regrese

Hey chikas,

Priero que nd hola, lo se ya m tarde un monton

pro creo q mi imaginacion se tomo unas vacaciones

**Ya subi el one-shot que les dedique se llama beisbol game**

se que les prometi un capitulo de 5000 palabras pro ya habia dejado x muxo tiempo el fic

**asi q decidi dividir en 2 el cap hoy les dejo:**

**2312 palabras**

el viernes a mas tardar subire la otra parte

primero q nada este cap se lo dedico a

**angie cullen o-shea (mi querida gommyfriend xD)**

**Andrea**

**Karliwis**

**Carolina,Cullen,Swan**

**Emi,Cullen,Swansea**

**deniziithaw**

**Valeria**

**Krystal**

**Pink**

**thecullen86**

**Law Masen Cullen**

**Bells Masen Potter**

**Javii Cullen**

**_Jazmin_**

**Mars992**

**Reyna-scratzi**

**OiOangelita1990**

**Mandt**

**Little Hope**

**marihel**

**karen**

**gise25**

**Cammy *# Twlight**

**GIULYCULLEN**

**AMYS CULLEN**

**Mariana;D**

**Krystal-Pattinson**

**Lucia**

**maryliz**

**Arixa**

**fIOrella**

**carla vampiro**

**MERYSUN**

**merRiis's Little Mind**

**Frand Pattinson**

**VampireGirl 90**

**lish1125**

**Vamp Andu**

**bells**

**Creppy Swan**

**polin**

**paula**

**tefacullen**

**Fathy Cullen Black**

**BlueRose1987**

**cris_cullen**

**ApRiil**

**KETSIA**

**freak in pink**

**BeLlicE bRaNdOn CuLlEn**

**cata93**

**maiy**

**lesley-15**

**Alejandra de Cullen**

**cris_cullen**

**Lanchiitaahh Swam**

bno mjor las dejo leer y las veo avajo ok?

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Capitulo de celebracion 1ra parte**

**Ed POV: Celos  
**

**Bella POV: Regrese ^^**

Edward POV

Me separe de mi ángel después de haberla dejado en su clase, para ir a la mía, llegue a algebra y me senté en el único lugar disponible, demonios, eso me pasa por llegar tarde, pensé en cuanto vi con quien tenia que sentarme.

-¡Eddie!-grito Jessica

Salto de su asiento y me abrazo efusivamente. Me separe inmediatamente de ella, visiblemente incomodo, y me senté a su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Me caía muy mal, después de lo que le hiso a Alice jamás volví a ser cortes con ella. Jessica a pesar de ser amiga de Rose iba en mi curso, ya que había reprobado, ¿díganme así o mas tonta?

Me pase la clase tratando de ignorar los estúpidos y patéticos intentos de seducción de su pate, primero había intentado tomarme la mano abajo del escritorio, peo yo la subí y mantuve mis manos al lado del cuaderno, se paso un buen rato soltando risitas tontas y diciendo cosas como:

-Ups se me cayo el lápiz-dijo con un pobre intento de voz sexy-¿me lo pasas Eddie?

Obviamente no lo hice pero luego me quito el libro de ejercicios y tuve que voltear para poder recuperarlo, pero con que sorpresa me encuentro, Jessica había dejado el libro arriba de sus piernas, las cuales tenían la falda mucho más arriba de lo normal, patético intento de atraer mi atención.

Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos y solo tome mi libro, paso un rato sin que sucediera nada, pero después hizo algo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Empecé a sentir como posaba su mano en mi pierna y la acariciaba ¿Pero quien demonios se creía? Me levante bruscamente del asiento, fulminándola con la mirada. De repente me di cuenta del lugar en el que me hallaba, en medio del salón con todos mirándome.

-Señor Cullen- dijo el profesor- Me quiere…

Gracias a dios 2 segundos después sonó la campana así que me limite a agarrar las mis cosas y salir del salón lo mas rápido posible, ya lejos de las garras de Jessica me eche a correo para ver a mi ángel.

La acompañe a todas sus clases, cada vez que la recogía sentía una mirada posada encima de mi y de ella, ¿de quien demonios era?, cuando fui a recogerla a su penúltima clase antes de almuerzo vi de quien era esa mirada, Mike, el muy idiota se atrevía a mirar a la chica con quien estaba ¿Qué le pasa?, además no era cualquier chica, era MI BELLA, prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada, casi podía escuchar sus morbosos pensamientos sobre mi pequeña, decidí no dejarlo pasar y encarar al tonto de Mike antes del almuerzo y de recoger a Bella.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase no me entere ni de que fue, no importa de todos modos iba a sacar 10 así que total, me la pase pensando en mas de 100 maneras de torturar al torpe de Mike y a cualquier engendro del demonio que se atreva a mirar de esa manera a mi ángel, al fin nos dejaron salir de la maldita clase, gracias dios, me fui inmediatamente a buscar al desgraciado de Mike, y lo encontré.

-Newton- le llame

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?-dijo el volviéndose

Estaba atrás del edificio C haciendo no se que, me miro con una mueca burlona, idiota.

-Solo vengo a decirte que dejes de ver a mi novia de esa manera- dije con la voz llena de rabia

-Yo puedo ver a quien quiera como e me de la gana, además, ¿No me digas que esa pollita es tu novia?- dijo

¿Pollita? Dios ¿no se le podía ocurrir nada mas original?, demonios ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablar así de ella?, lo tome por la camiseta y lo empuje contra la pared.

-Mira imbécil, primero que nada si es mi novia, segundo, no vuelvas a mirarla de esa manera y tercero, si me entero que le vuelves a decir pollita, será mejor que corras si valoras tu vida- rugí

Lo mire con odio unos momentos hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo, lo solté y me fui por mi ángel.

Estaba caminando al lado de mi ángel, me debatía entre tomar o no su mano, ella parecía absorta en su propio mundo, lo que daría por leer su mente, aunque sea solo un minuto, había tantas cosas que quería averiguar de ella y que no me atrevía preguntarle, pero la mas importante era: ¿sentiría lo mismo que yo siento por ella?

Entramos a la cafetería y ella busco algo con la mirada, al parecer lo encontró, ya que dos segundos después se hecho a correr.

-Jake-grito mi ángel

E inmediatamente vi quien era el tal Jake, sentí como me hervía la sangre al ver que ese tipo la abrasaba y le daba unas vueltas en el aire, saliendo a flote la maravillosa risa de mi pequeña, ese chucho mal parado era un tipo alto, musculoso y moreno. De solo pensar en que ella y ese tipo tuvieran algo que ver me hacia sentir dos cosas, totalmente distintas, pero igual de poderosas, una era una terrible rabia en contra de el tipo que seguía abrazando a MI BELLA, de solo haber visto su cara hace pocos segundos ya lo quería… pero 5 metros bajo tierra.

la otra, en cambio, era una tristeza infinita, al darme cuenta que mi niña no me quería igual que yo a ella, ella podría amar al tipo ese y yo lo tendría que aceptar, después de todo, no era mi novia realmente.

Ambos sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi interior, indecisos, peleando uno contra el otro por tomar el control de mi mente, pero finalmente la rabia venció, apreté los puños y camine hacia donde se encontraban el chucho y mi pequeña, aun abrasados, escuche como se reían y carraspee. Bella se volvió en cuanto lo escucho, me vio y su linda cara reflejo terror, ¿acaso me veía tan enojado?, se ruborizo y bajo la mirada

-Oh, hola Edward

¿¡Hola!? ¿Acaso no se le ocurría otra cosa? ¿Quien demonios se creía ese perro para abrazarla de esa manera?, alzo la mirada de nuevo, pero enfoco la mirada detrás de mi abrió sus lindos ojos chocolates llenos de terror, volteo a ver al perro y se separo de el inmediatamente de el, ¿Qué habrá visto que la altero de esa forma?

-Ah… este… Edward, el es Jacob- dijo mi bella señalando al perro- Jake, el es Edward

-Su novio- dije

¿de donde salió eso? No lo se, solo sabia que quería al perro lejos de mi ángel

-¿novio?- pregunto el perro mirando a mi niña confundido

La respuesta al terror de Bella se aclaro al escuchar a una voz detrás de mí

- Si novio, ¿tienes algún problema?- interrumpió Alice

Bella se encogió un momento, haciéndola parecer un pequeño corderito indefenso a merced del lobo, pero de pronto su semblante cambio y se irguió con seguridad.

-Tranquila Alice, confió plenamente en Jake podemos contarle- dijo Bella

Reprimí las ganas de bufar, maldito chucho, ¿Por qué demonios se tenia que aparecer en mi vida?

-¿Segura?-dijo Alice

Por favor que diga que no, dios si me amas que diga que no

-Claro que estoy segura-replico mi Bella

Gracias dios se ve que me quieres, pensé

-mmm… bueno-acepto Alice-pero no aquí, síganme

Comenzó a caminar fuera de la cafetería, y nos condujo a una parte del instituto que ni yo conocía nos volvimos hacia Bella esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

Bella nos miro intimidada y pozo su mirada en mis ojos, pidiéndome ayuda, y por mucho que desearía que el chucho no se entrometiera, simplemente no pude negársela, no creo ser capas de negarle nada, definitivamente este no era un buen día, primero Jessica, luego Mike y ahora Jacob.

-Bueno- dije haciendo que Alice y el chucho voltearan hacia mí- primero que nada quiero que quede claro que todo fue idea de Alice.

El chucho asintió

-Bien, todo comenzó el día de la orientación

Le conté a el todo lo que había pasado desde que vi a Bella, cuando se hiso amiga de Alice, como nos conocimos, el cine, mi casa; pero obviamente eliminando mis incontrolables sentimientos hacia ella y nuestros casi 2 besos.

Al terminar mi relato, el perro nos fulmino con la mirada a mi y a mi hermana pero después se hecho a reír a carcajadas y Alice, Bella y yo lo miramos extrañados.

-¿Tan desesperado estas chico? - dijo riéndose de mí

Apreté los puños, y rodé los ojos, digo ¿este que sabia de mí?

-Hey, no es su culpa ser tan sexy- dijo Bella en tono de reproche pero en voz baja, aunque todos la escuchamos.

Por un momento todos permanecimos callados, ¿acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?, ¿me consideraba sexy? Todos la veíamos con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, tal vez no sea tan mal día después de todo.

-¿que?-pregunto confundida

Bella nos miro un momento extrañada, pero después abrió los ojos aterrada al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta e inmediatamente bajo la mirada, completamente ruborizada. El silencio sepulcral en el que nos hallábamos fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de cierto tipo de piel rojiza, momentos antes de que mi propia hermana se echara a reír también, a lo que dio como resultado, únicamente que el sonrojo de Bella aumentara.

**Bella POV**

Wiii que bien Edward me salvo, estuve a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso pero mi Edward me salvo, si, ahora el se encontraba contándole a Jake todo lo que paso, menos mal, una vergüenza menos.

_"pura suerte"_ dijo una vocecilla en mi interior

¿Qué haces aquí que no te habías largado?

_"ahaha de Mini T no te desharás tan fácil querida"_

Ash, bueno al menos me quieres decir ¿donde demonios te habías metido?

_"Fui a visitar a unos parientes^^_"

¿Las voces de la razón tienen parientes?

_"Obvio todo el mundo los tiene, ¿o acaso tu no tienes?"_

Yo si, pero como es eso, se supone que eres un producto de mi imaginación, ¿de donde salieron tus parientes?

_"mmm… Pues veras Bella, cuando papa conciencia y mama conciencia se quieren mucho mucho mucho, ellos deciden que…"_

Alto, alto, no necesito ese tipo de aclaraciones, mejor dime ¿Por qué regresaste?

_"Ahí ¿Perdóname la vida no? Se nota el amor"_

Ya déjate de sarcasmos y respóndeme

_"¬¬, pues veras, cuando llegue a la casa de la tía Chonita…"_

¿Tu tía se llama Chonita?

_"¿Quieres que te cuente o no?"_

Lo siento, ya me callo

_"Bueno, como te decía, todo iba de las mil maravillas hasta que llego el primo Francisco a arruinarme la vida, así que como no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus tarugadas, me regrese a ver que tal están las cosas ^^… ahora cuéntame ¿que tonterías hiciste en mi ausencia?_

A pues fíjate que… Oye ¿quien te crees para insultarme?, bueno ya, pues decidí que para salvarme de Alice le diría todo a Jake

_"¿Queeee? ¿Estas idiota o que?"_

Hey para de insultarme

_"Lo haría si no hicieras tantas babosadas, ahora se nos va a complicar mas el asunto, bueno esperemos que no la hayas cagado demasiado,mejor escuchemos que ocurre"_

Ok

Edward termino de contar el relato y se hiso silencio, vi a Jake que fulminaba con la mirada a Alice y a Edward, pero sorpresivamente después se hecho a reír.

-¿Tan desesperado estas chico? - dijo Jake

_"Oye ¿a el no le vas a decir nada?"_

¿De que hablas?

_"prácticamente te acaba de insultar y tu ni en cuenta eso no es justo . "_

Para que, de todos modos ya se que no soy bonita ni nada por el estilo

_"No es cierto, eres bonita, solo que no te vez claramente a ti misma, además la culpa de esto también la tiene Edward, ¿Quién lo manda a tener tantas admiradoras?"_

-Hey, no es su culpa ser tan sexy

De repente todos se callaron y me miraron sorprendidos

_"haha ay Bella creo que me coy a divertir mucho contigo :D"_

¿Ah?

_"Nada mas mira como te ven"_

Tienes razón es algo incomodo, ¿tendré algo en el rostro?

-¿Que?- Exigí saber, viéndolos con confusión

_"¿No te diste cuenta?"_

¿Darme cuenta de que?

_"de que dijiste- No es su culpa ser tan sexy- en voz alta"_

¿queeee? oh no

Me sonroje furiosamente y baje mi rostro avergonzada, ¿Qué te hice dios para que te ensañaras así conmigo? Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, Edward a de estar molesto conmigo, se supone que me eligió a mi por no estar interesada en el, ¿ahora que iba a pensar de mi? Las lagrimas se empezaron a juntar en mis ojos, seguro que lo había decepcionado, ahora debe de estar riéndose de mi, pensando que solo era una hueca mas.

Mi estado actual fue interrumpido por una vocecita

_"No es cierto Bella, escucha bien"_

Enfoque toda mi atención en las risas provenientes de mi alrededor, encontrándome con que eran solo dos, una ronca y gutural, y la otra fina y aguda, ¿Dónde estaba la de el? ¿Qué paso con su suave y aterciopelada risa?, subí la mirada solo para corroborar lo que había escuchado, ahí estaban dos personas enfrente de mi riéndose a carcajadas, Alice y Jacob se encontraban disfrutando de lo lindo mi metida de pata, dirigí mi rostro hacia el de el, intrigada por su silencio. El me miraba a los ojos, sonriéndome, pero no de una manera burlona, me miraba con una sonrisa como de anhelo y su mirada solo reflejaba ternura, ¿Qué demonios significaba esto?

Las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco asta que de nuevo hubo silencio.

-Definitivamente esa fue demasiada información- dijo Jacob mirándome burlonamente- Bueno si me disculpan tengo clases, no hay problema guardare su secretito… Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- añadió volteándome a ver y diciendo esto se fue.

OK ya se q tal vez m quieran matar x no actualizar en tanto tiempo

plis no me maten juro q hare un super esfuerzo para subirles la prox parte antes del viernes

bno ya saben que los reviews son para mi una inspiracion

no me importa que solo m digan: hola, me gusto tu historia

pro plis dejenme uno si?

si tmbn escriben sabran lo bonito que es q llegues a tu casa(o de donde se conecten)

prendas la compu y tengas muxos reviews alerts

es genial asi c q le estoy escribiendo a alguien

bno las dejo chikas

bsos gomitosos

*3str3lla*


	10. 0tra que viene a meter su cuchara

Hola :D aqui les traigo un nuevo cap

Mil perdones x el retrazo la vdd no c m ocurria nada

creo q ya les habia dicho q escribo los fics por cachitos

ps ahorita tengo un cachito futuro del fic, el problema e que tengo problemas para conectarlo

bno ya mjor las dejo leer

nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

**En La Guerra Y En El Amor Todo Se Vale**

**Capitulo 10**

**Otra que viene a meter su cuchara**

**Bella POV**

Creo que no fue tan buena idea contarle, pensé, temiendo por las últimas palabras de Jacob

_"¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta genio?"_

¿Otra vez tu?, ¿no te basta con ponerme en vergüenza enfrente de todos?, ¿sabes que? Mejor lárgate a ver de nuevo a tus parientes que ya me tienes harta

_"¿Así me agradeces que te haya sacado de tu lapsus-brutus?"_

¿Lapsus-brutus?

_"Si, cuando creías que lindo-Eddie se reía de ti y yo te dije que no era cierto, entonces tu te diste cuenta de eso, pero ni agradeces T.T"_

Ay de acuerdo te puedes quedar, pero a la próxima te largas

_"Si, si, como digas ¬¬… yo que tu dejaba de fantasear y prestaría atención al frente ¿ya viste como te están viendo?"_

Oh o, no me digas que dije otra cosa avergonzarte

_"Nah, solo empiezan a creer que de verdad estas loca ^^"_

Voltee hacia enfrente nuevamente, esta vez para encontrarme a Edward con una sonrisa de lado que quitaba el aliento y los ojos brillantes, oh por dios, ¿como es posible tanta perfección en un solo hombre?, creo que es cierto eso de que se aprende con los errores, después de haber creado a tanta gente fea ya era tiempo de que un alguien tan bello como un ángel llegara…

-Ahhh-grito Alice, como siempre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿Ahora que?- dijo Edward quitando su linda sonrisa y sustituyéndola con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Dijiste Tanya?

-¿yo? ¿A que hora?- pregunto confundido

-si tu, cuando le explicaste a el chucho y Bella me dijo que te cuando te conoció estabas con ella

-¿si y…?-dijo sin comprender

_"No puede ser"_

¿Que?

_"¿tampoco tu entiendes?"_

¿De que hablas?

_"De lo que dijo Alice, de Tanya"_

Ah ya

_"¿Entonces entiendes en el problemón que estamos verdad?"_

No

"Ash ¬¬, mira Tanya sabe que tu y Edward no son novios, se nos puede caer el teatrito, por lo tanto para poder seguir con el engaño tenemos que pedirle a Tanya que no diga nada y eso significa…"

-Otra que viene a meter su cuchara

_"Exacto"_

**Edward POV**

-Otra que viene a meter su cuchara- dijo mi Bella

-de echo-respondió Alice

-¿me explican?- pregunte, aun sin comprender

-Tanya sabe que lo del noviazgo es mentira- dijo Alice

-Ella me conoció al mismo tiempo que tu, vio cuando nos presentamos, si abre la boca estamos fritos-dijo Bella

-¡Maldición! – grite, jalándome el cabello-Es cierto Tanya sabe todo, pero ella no le diría a nadie yo la conozco-dije guardando un poco mas el control- nos guardara el secreto solo hay que pedírselo

-Espero que tengas razón hermanito- dijo Alice preocupada

Sinceramente, espero lo mismo, pensé.

EL resto del día Alice, Bella y yo buscamos a Tanya, pero por mas que intentamos, no la encontramos en ningún lugar, yo estaba cada vez mas desesperado, la única oportunidad que tenia de acercarme a Bella estaba en peligro, si Tanya por alguna razón decía algo de nosotros, todo se vendría abajo y yo me vería forzado a separarme de Bella.

Si la amistad prevalecía, tendría que cuidarme de no demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya no podría recogerla en cada clase, ni ir por ella a su casa, no tendría la misma libertad de tomar su mano al caminar, ni abrazarla, ya no podría perderme en sus orbes achocolatados, siempre me dolería, no podría aguantar estar a su lado y ver como se enamora de alguien, no podría estar ahí solo como un amigo para ella, me dirán masoquista, pero prefiero mil veces a perderme en el dolor de que ese ángel no me pertenece, a separarme de ella, aunque siempre lamentaría no haber probado sus dulces y suaves labios.

* * *

Bno a mi en lo personal creo que me quedo bastante pequeño y cortante el capitulo

la vdd es que no quede conforme, pro c los devia

necesito una inspiracion

pidanle a dios, jeoba, ala, tlaloc o a quien sea q m la de :(

pliss

bno plis seria mixo pedir un Review?

chance y es mi inspiracion ^^

ya sabn q no m importa si es un simple: hola

bno ya m voy

voy a ver si hay algo q m inspire

bsos gomitosos

*3str3lla*

**PD. 14 dias pra luna nueva :D :) ^^ :9 **


	11. am0r, traumas y ¿g0mitas?

Ya lo se, ya lo se, tarde demaciado pro plis lean mi explicacion al final

ya que no quiero q no la lean x leer el cap

asi q aqui esta el siguiete capi

este va dedicado a mi gommifriend **angie cullen o-shea**, vivan las gomitas ^^

ojala les guste

* * *

**En La Guerra y En El Amor Todo Se Vale**

**Capitulo 11**

**Amor, traumas y ¿gomitas?  
**

**Edward POV**

Paso un día, dos, tres, una semana, dos semanas, 1 mes, y no teníamos ni idea de en donde se había metido Tanya, Alice y yo estábamos como locos averiguando donde demonios se había metido, yo ya estaba mas que desesperado, tenia que encontrarla ya.

Con respecto a Bella no había avanzado mucho que digamos, nos limitábamos a conocernos, aunque a veces nos pasaban cosas muy extrañas, por ejemplo el día en que Alice se hiso novia de Jazz, eso si que estuvo extraño.

---flash back---

Era fin de semana, habíamos quedado en ir al cine, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, mi Bella y yo. En este momento estábamos en la sala viendo la televisión, yo estaba muy cómodo en un sillón abrazando a Bella que se hallaba en mi regazo cuando…

Ding, dong, sonó el timbre

-EMMETT, VE A ABRIR-grito Esme desde la cocina

Ding, dong, volvió a sonar

-Edward ve a abrir- dijo Emmett desde el sillón

Ding dong, sonó de nuevo

-Alice ve a abrir-dije yo

-Ash, ya voy-dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta-deben de ser los Hale

En cuanto menciono Hale, Emmett se paro y fue tras de ella, yo, derrotado retire mis brazos de Bella y ella y yo fuimos detrás de Emmett. Los 4 llegamos al recibidor y Alice abrió la puerta, Jasper se hallaba detrás de esta y en cuanto Alice lo vio se quedo de piedra, luego se unos segundos en que la vimos desconcertados, su cara reflejo una gran sonrisa.

-Me ha hecho esperar mucho caballero- dijo ella

-Lo siento señorita- respondió el sonriendo

Después de eso Alice le tendió la mano, el la tomo, para luego fundirse en un dulce beso, todos la veíamos completamente en shock, digo hasta hace unas horas ni se hablaban, se separaron y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, hasta que Emmett carraspeo, Alice se acordó de que tenia publico y se separo de Jasper, completamente ruborizada, haha cuanto me gustaría tener una cámara en este momento, una Alice ruborizada no se veía todos los días.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-dijo Rose

- La verdad no se- respondieron Alice y Jazz que seguían agarrados de las manos

Se voltearon a mirar, confundidos de haber respondido al mismo tiempo, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, una bobalicona sonrisa se formo en sus rostros, era todo tan extraño, me sentía como si estuviera viendo un momento demasiado intimo, se veían con tanta intensidad que sentías la necesidad de voltear hacia otro lado.

-Ejem- volvió a carraspear Emmett- ya tendrán tiempo de aclararlo después ya vámonos

La parejita se separo y asintieron

-Luego arreglare cuentas contigo- dijo Emmett volteando a ver a Jazz

Jasper asintió algo afligido y luego salió de la mano con mi hermana, mire a Bella, ella se encogió de hombros y luego salimos.

---fin flash back---

Después de ese día Alice y Jazz se hicieron novios, según ella ya lo había visto venir, pero solo cuando vio a los ojos a Jazz se dio cuenta que era el al que había estado esperando.

Una cosa rara que nos paso, nos traumo a mi Bella y a mi fue la vez que encontramos a… bueno mejor se los explico.

---flash back---

-¡auch!- grito Bella

Estábamos en clase de deportes (gracias a dios pude cambiar esa clase de mi horario para estar con mi Bella), ese día toco básquetbol y como siempre mi bello ángel se tropezó y callo de bruces al suelo, corrí hacia ella y la ayude a levantarse

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- pregunte preocupado

-No, auch… esta bien si me lastime- dijo apoyando se en mis hombros

-Ven vamos déjame revisarte

Bella asintió, la ayude a caminar y la lleve a una de las gradas, ella se sentó, yo me agache y levante su pie a mi altura. Lo examine con detenimiento un rato.

-Tienes una contractura-le dije viéndola a sus hermosos ojos chocolate-Vamos te llevare a la enfermería

- No

-¿Cómo que no?, estas lastimada pequeña, no te voy a dejar andar así por el mundo

-No, No me refiero a eso, la enfermería esta cerrada, la enfermera se fue de vacaciones ¿recuerdas?

Maldición, es cierto, pero yo no voy a dejar a mi pequeña así, la llevare con Carlisle suerte que es la última hora. Le hice una seña a Bella para que me esperara sentada y fui donde estaba el entrenador.

-Disculpe entrenador Clapp

-Dígame señor Cullen- me dijo volteándome a ver

-¿Me permitiría retirarme con Isabella Swan?-pregunte

El entrenador se me quedo viendo raro, oh claro, de seguro la pregunta sonó raro

-Lo que pasa, es que como usted se habrá dado cuenta, se tropezó-le dije, rectificando mi error- la he revisado y tiene una contractura y como no esta la enfermera pensé que seria buena idea llevarla con mi padre.

-Bueno señor Cullen en vista de que es así, estoy de acuerdo- me dijo- pero una ultima cosa, ¿Cómo sabe que es una contractura?

-Disculpe si soy insolente profesor, pero teniendo a uno de los mejores doctores del país como padre se debe aprender algo ¿no?

El entrenador soltó una sonora carcajada, y se encogió de hombros

-si supongo que si- dijo riéndose- esta bien señor Cullen puede retirarse

Me dirigí hacia Bella con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

-Podemos irnos

-¿A donde?

-Te llevare al hospital, no permitiré que andes por ahí con una contractura en el pie

-¿Cómo es que lo logras?- pregunto confundida

-¿Lograr que?- pregunte aun mas confundido que ella

-Que te dejen salir así nada mas- me dijo- yo jamás lo hubiera logrado, me quedaría aquí sentada hasta que se terminara la clase

-La verdad no lo se- respondí con sinceridad- debe de tener algo que ver con el encanto Cullen ¿no crees?- ella soltó una risita y yo también me reí- ahora vamos señorita que tenemos un hospital que visitar.

Rodo los ojos y se paro se un salto, pero por la contractura en el pie, obviamente no pudo apoyarse y perdió el equilibrio, me adelante rápidamente y logre atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Debes tener mas cuidado pequeña- le dije

Mi niña se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza, yo me limite a sonreír y la cargue como a un bebe hacia el auto, para que no se volviera a tropezar, ella me hizo un a cara de reproche y aumente mi sonrisa, nos subimos en el Volvo fuimos directo al hospital, al llegar ahí la volví a cargar y la lleve adentro.

-¡Edward!-dijo con entusiasmo la enfermera Lauren en cuanto me vio entregar- que milagro que nos visitas

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta, luego ella se percato de que llevaba a alguien en brazos, ahogo una carcajada en cuanto reconoció a mi niña, mi sonrisa cordial desapareció y la fulmine con la mirada.

-Bella, ¿ahora que te trae por aquí?

-Una contractura-respondió ella

-¿se encuentra mi padre?-pregunte

-claro, esta en su consultorio pasa a verlo-me respondió Lauren

Camine por el pasillo del hospital hasta el elevador, luego al llegar al piso 3 me dirigí al consultorio de mi padre, me detuve justo delante de la puerta dispuesto a tocar, justo cuando mi puño iba a tocar la madera pulida de la puerta, escuche el peor sonido que un hijo podría escuchar.

-Oh Carlisle- gimió la voz de mi madre del otro lado de la puerta

Deje caer los brazos ante el shock, y mi Bella fue directo al piso, intente atraparla y alcance a abrazarla con un brazo, pasándolo por detrás de sus hombros, pero solo logre que yo perdiera el equilibrio y en mi afán de no caer agarre la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola por completo, para después caer ambos adentro del consultorio, yo encima de Bella, aun con mi brazo detrás de ella.

Todo lo vi como en cámara lenta, mi padre y mi madre se separaron al oír el trancazo, pero eso no evito que viéramos como se besaban apasionadamente sobre el escritorio de el, Esme con las manos de tras de su cuello apartando con sus puños cabello, Carlisle con las manos en los muslos de Esme acariciándolos suavemente.

Bella y yo nos miramos incrédulos aun en el piso, y en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron no pudimos evitar gritar de terror.

---fin flash back---

Eso si que me traumo, no vuelvo a ir con Carlisle sin hablarle antes, jamás los volveré a ver de la misma manera, no puedo creer lo que estaban haciendo, o por dios ¡malditas imágenes mentales!

Otra cosa extraña que nos sucedió, fue el día en que Bella casi le causa a Emmett un paro cardiaco, pobrecito, pero no debió hacer enfadar a mi Bella.

---flash back---

Ese día estábamos en mi casa (otra vez), Alice había invitado a dormir a Bella, ella estaba arriba organizando sus cosas mientras yo la esperaba jugando videojuegos con jazz,

-EMMETT CULLEN- grito mi Bella desde arriba

- ¿Qué, que? ¡Dios me habla! - dijo Emmett asomándose desde la cocina

-Me quieres explicar que hacia esto en mi mochila-dijo Bella apareciendo por las escaleras, sosteniendo su mochila con una mano

-¿Por qué crees que fui yo quien lo puso?- dijo Emmett con una carita inocente que ni el se creería.

-¿¡Quien mas seria tan estúpido como para poner queso para nachos en mi mochila!?- grito Bella-¡Ahí estaba mi libro de Cumbres borrascosas Emmett!,

Huy pobre Emmett, si algo había aprendido en estas pocas semanas con mi ángel es que ella amaba a sus libros más que cualquier otra cosa y si te metes con ellos, te metes con ella.

-Bella me ofendes- dijo Emmett con una carita de perro mojado- ¿Quién diría que la dulce y linda Bellie, me acusaría recíprocamente de haber puesto queso de nachos marca "El pastor" (NA: es la marca de la crema para juanetes en Buza caperuza) en su mochila?

Rodé los ojos, ¿acaso podía ser mas tonto?

-Haber mi querido Em- dijo Bella como si hablara con un niño pequeño- en primer lugar reciproco no se utiliza en esa oración, en segundo lugar ni siquiera creo que sepas que significa esa palabra y en tercer lugar ¿como demonios sabes que es marca "el pastor" si no fuiste tu?

Emmett bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que cometió un error al mencionar la marca del queso.

-Me vengare Emmett, no se como, no se cuando, no se en donde, pero lo hare-dijo Bella con una mirada psicópata en su dulce rostro.

Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral, Bella lo miraba fijamente, una mirada terrorífica, definitivamente jamás hacer enojar a mi Bella. Ella lo miro así durante unos minutos y luego poco a poco su psicópata mirada fue seguida por una igual de psicópata sonrisa.

-¿así que conoces a mini T, Emi?-pregunto mi Bella

Emmett miro a Bella a los ojos, con una mirada cargada de terror, juraría que vi como poco a poco se ponía pálido y comenzaba a sudar.

-No te atreverías-dijo Em

-Oh ya lo creo que si-dijo mi Bella- lamentaras el día en que decidiste meterte con migo y mis libros Emi.

Bella le sonrió sádicamente y subió por las escaleras.

---fin flash back---

Luego de eso mi hermano huyo a su cuarto y se encerró allí toda la tarde, habían pasado dos semanas desde ese día Emmett y Bella han estado sumamente raros, a Emmett solo lo eh visto en las comidas ya que evitaba estar en cualquier habitación donde estuviera mi pequeña.

Mientras tanto Bella se la había pasado comiendo gomitas sin parar, siempre que la veía traía sus ositos de gomita, yo calculo que se comía unos 15 o 16 paquetes diarios, lo mas raro es que siempre guardaba las rojas.

Creo que mi pequeña había ganado una obsesión por los ositos de gomita, el otro día me pidió que le consiguiera tres cajas de ositos, empezaba a asustarme ya que tanta azúcar le estaba causando una hiperactividad que incluso la propia Alice envidiaría.

Yo estaba muy confundido no entendía nada de que estaba pasando, ¿Cuál será la venganza de Bella? ¿Por qué se la pasaba comiendo ositos de gomita? Y la mas extraña de todas ¿Quién demonios era Mini T?

* * *

Ok ya que las complasi cn el capi

primero q nada mil perdones x haber tardado tanto

hubo puente en Mexico x el dia de la independencia

y m fui al Eeas (si son scouts sabran d q hablo)

es el Encuentro de Exprecio y Arte Scout

fue desde el viernes hasta ayer y la vdd no pude subir el cap antes

no se a quien le hayan resado pro definitivamente tienen q recomendarmelo

me super inspire o apoko no?

el capi estuvo largo asi q no m golpeen muxo x fa

¿Cual sera la venganza de Bella? plis diganme q piensan, solo basta cn darle clic al lindo y hermoso botonsito verde

m meresco un misero review vdd :( ????

c aceptan: holas, regañadas, insultos, felicitaciones, ideas y todo lo que se les ocurra

bno chicas las dejo ahora si prometo subir el viernes

bsos gomitosos

*3str3lla*

PD. 3dias pra new moon ahh yo la voy a ver el 19 :D VIVAN LOS PREESTRENOS UHU :D


	12. La venganza de Bella

Aloo chicas, perdon x tardar pro las compenso con un capi largo, bno mas que de lo normal

ya vieron New moon?

wow sta genial

no les cuento x si no la an visto

pro apurence a verla x q no respondo

hahaha

bno ya les dejo leer

Capi dedicado a todas las amantes de las gomitas, incluyendo a mi amiga eli x enceñarme mi inspiracion pra este capi

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**La venganza de Bella**

**Edward POV**

-Edward, Eddie, Edwardsito hermoso precioso de mi corazón- dijo Bella dando pequeños saltitos en frente de mi con sus ositos de gomita en su mano-¿verdad que tu me quieres mucho?

Estábamos en mi casa, como siempre, viendo una película, de repente ella se paro y comenzó a saltar en frente de mí, definitivamente tendría que confiscarle las gomitas, pero como con cualquier paciente psicológico, siempre hay que darles la razón, aunque claro que con esa pregunta no me es muy difícil afirmarla.

-Claro que si pequeña

-Entonces me harías un favor- pregunto- ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si?¿si? ¿si?¿si? ¿si?-dijo rápidamente- te juro que no te vuelvo a pedir un favor en toda mi superhipermegasarrapastroza vida.

Por suerte crecí con Alice de hermana si no, no le hubiera entendido nada. Bella siguió saltando en espera de mi respuesta, por cada saltito que daba se iba acercando mas a mi y yo cada vez mas me hundía en el sillón en un vano intento de alejarme de ella, no era bueno para mi tanta a proximidad con ella, o podría hacer algo de lo que tal vez ella se enojaría conmigo mas tarde. Su rostro ya quedaba a unos centímetros del mío, yo no encontraba las palabras para responderle, sus dulces labios me hipnotizaban, aunque esa extraña mirada de desquiciada me asustaba.

-Claro Bells, lo que sea- dije algo intimidado

-En cuanto tu hermano llegue y se ponga a gritar como niñita, ¿podrías subir y tomarle una foto por mí? –dijo mi Bella con su ya común sonrisa psicópata

-Claro Bella- le respondí un tanto extrañado

-Bien -dijo mas calmada –ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a preparar algo

Se separo de mi y camino hacia las escaleras, me levante dispuesto a seguirla pero en ese momento ella se volteo, asustándome.

-Ah no- dio Bella con la mirada puesta en mi- tu no puedes ver lo que hago, solo Bella y Mini T pueden saber lo hago, no intentes detenernos Eddie Teddie, o sufrirás las consecuencias, quiero que mientras Bella y Mini T lo preparan, tu vallas a tu cuarto y te quedes ahí con la cámara lista, hasta que Em grite como niñita.

Me dirigió una macabra mirada de advertencia y subió por las escaleras. Definitivamente ya no le permitiría comer gomitas nunca mas, regrese a la sala, pero recordé la mirada de loca desquiciada de mi Bella y mejor decidí hacerle caso e irme a mi habitación.

Al llegar ahí me tumbe sobre mi cama, con la cámara a un lado, y me puse a meditar, algo estaba sucediendo, demasiadas coincidencias, ¿Por qué justo cuando Em se va a su entrenamiento Bella me manda a mi cuarto?, ¿Acaso ya es el tiempo de su venganza contra el?, ¿Tendrán algo que ver los ositos de gomita?, ahora que lo pienso, a Emmett le encantaban esos osos, pero un día así como así dejo de comerlos, ¿Por qué seria?

Toda mi tranquilidad se disipo en cuanto escuche un grito desgarrador proveniente del cuarto de Emmett, seguidas de unas risas desquiciadas. Oh por dios, ¿Qué demonios había hecho Bella?

Corrí hacia el cuarto con la cámara e la mano y todas mis dudas se aclararon, en cuanto vi que había en el cuarto de Em.

Bella POV

Me dolía hacerle esto a Emmett, siempre lo considerare como mi hermano mayor, lo quería mucho, pero había arruinado mi libro de Cumbres borrascosas, manchándolo de queso y eso no se quedaría así, ya vería quien es Isabella Marie Swan.

"¿ya tienes todo listo?", pregunto la familiar vocecita

Si, ya todo, ¿segura que funcionara?

"Por supuesto que si, ¿olvidas que también fui voz de la razón de Emmett?"

Oh claro, ha, se me había olvidado, ¿me recuerdas por que fue?

"¬¬, ash, ya te lo conté como 4 veces"

Si pero ya no me acuerdo

"Ok, veras, mi amigo Mini O se fue de vacaciones"

¿Mini O?

"si, por Mini Oso, ¿ya me dejas continuar?"

Si, lo siento

"Bueno como te decía, Mino O se fue de vacaciones, pero no quería dejar a Em solo, asi que me pidió ayuda, y como aun no me habían asignado a nadie, acepte"

Ah claro y ahí fue cuanto tu…

"Sip"

Ok ya recuerdo, bueno vamos tenemos que sacar las cosas del auto

Emmett POV

Acababa de llegar a mi casa de mi entrenamiento de futbol, aun estaba la pickup de ese par de desquiciadas acecina-Emmetts llamadas Mini T y Bella, ya llevaba evitándolas dos semanas no me habían hecho nada, uff menos mal, súper oso cariñoso ha ganado de nuevo.

"No cantes victoria aun Em"

Ah, hola Mini O, ¿averiguaste algo?

"Pues les pregunte a todos loa amigos de Mini T pero me dijeron que no sabían nada, no se vale ya ni por que también son míos T.T"

¿Y su familia?

"Tampoco me dijeron nada :S"

Diablos, bueno no importa no creo que se atrevan a hacerme nada

"Eso espero Em, eso espero"

Camine a la entrada de mi casa, abrí la puerta y vi a ese par de locas, bueno solo a Bella, las conciencias no se ven, sentada en la escalera leyendo un libro, Bella levando la mirada y me sonrió cálidamente, yo la mire desconfiado, ella se levando y dejo el libro en un escalón.

-Hola Em-dijo la loca acecina Emmetts No. 1

Levante los brazos temiendo que me hiciera algo y la rodee para después subir corriendo la escalera, me metí en la primera puerta que vi por si esa loca me seguía. Un gritito me espanto, fue cuando me di cuenta me di cuenta que era el cuarto de Alice.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ EMMETT?- me grito el duendecillo

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le respondí

-¡Este es MI cuarto!-me dijo

-¿Cómo sabes que es el tuyo y no el mío realmente?

La duendecilla se golpeo la frente con su mano, no lo entiendo, ¿por que la gente hacia eso cada ves que hablaba conmigo? ¿Acaso eran masoquistas? Por cierto ¿Qué demonios era masoquista?

-Olvídalo Em solo sal de aquí- me dijo

Me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta, vi hacia ambos lados antes de salir, no se veía al monstruo acecina Emmetts por ahí, así que salí del cuarto del duendecillo del mal y camine hacia el mío, abrí la puerta con cuidado, cuando vi a ese monstruo aparecer por las escaleras con una macabra sonrisa, me metí rápidamente a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, dejando afuera a ese horrible ser.

Después de unos segundos en los que estuve en shock, me di cuenta de lo que había en mi cuarto, una horrible imagen, abrí los ojos con pánico y empecé a respirar mas acelerado de lo normal, abrí mi boca para pedir ayuda, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un espantoso grito.

Escuche una risa malvada detrás de mi, la venganza de Bella estaba completa, mi cuarto, por todas partes de mi cuarto, había esas horribles y mortales cosas, ni siquiera me permita pensar en el nombre de esas cosas, no desde aquella vez, una serie de imágenes recorrieron mi cabeza, todas y cada una de ellas recordándome por que estaba en ese momento gritando.

---flash back---

"Vamos Em, leer un poco no te hará daño" dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza

Pero Mini T, Mini O no me hacia leer libros, o al menos no uno con un señor barbudo en un caballo con una lanza que me asusta.

"Y es por eso que eres un zopenco inculto"

Hey que mala ¿por que me insultas?, buaa quiero a Mini O de regreso

"Ash de acuerdo Em elije el que quieras"

Wiiii, gracias Mini T

Me fui a de la sección de literatura universal y comencé a ver las portadas de todos los libros

"¿Qué te parce ese Em?"

Mi mirada se fijo en un libro color negro, en la portada había un ataúd color blanco, colocado de manera que parecía a una ventanita, dentro de el había la silueta de una niña, en cada una de las esquinas de la portada había unas flores en rosa y plateado, "Ghostgirl", decía el titulo.

Tome el libro y vi la contra portada: "Cuando la popularidad se vuelve cuestión de vida o muerte" decía en letras fucsia.

Me gusta

"Ok pues vamos a la caja"

Me dirigí a la caja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le di el libro a la señora que estaba ahí, ella le hecho un vistazo al libro y me miro muy raro, debe de estar sorprendida del grado de sabiondes que tengo, le sonreí, ella me miro aun mas raro, me dejo de mirar y luego me cobro.

Llegue a la casa muy emocionado por mi nuevo libro, me encerré en mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, dispuesto a leer, abrí mi libro y comencé, todo estaba muy bien, hasta que llegue al final del capitulo 2:

**_Charlotte se puso un último osito de gomita en la boca_**

Si, por eso me había gustado el libro, la protagonista comía ositos de gomita, yo amo los ositos de gomita.

**_Al echar a andar y empezar a articular su respuesta aspiro sin querer el osito rojo, que se le quedo atorado en la garganta._**

Abrí os ojos sorprendido y seguí leyendo

**_Empezó a caminar mas aprisa hacia la puerta, gesticulando desesperadamente con las manos, pero era ya tanta la gente que rodeaba a Damen que, tan pronto este puso un pie en el pasillo, dejo de verla. Charlotte tosía con todas sus ganas para expulsar el osito y poder gritarle su respuesta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de desalojarlo de su garganta, Petula le cerró la puerta en las narices._**

**_Charlotte se dio de bruces contra ella, haciendo que el osito penetrara aun más en la tráquea. Intento, sin éxito, practicarse el Heimlich, haciendo pedorretas por el aula como un globo perdiendo aire. Empezaba a ahogarse y el aula estaba totalmente vacía. No había nadie que se fijara en ella. Nadie que pudiera ayudarla._**

**_Se puso una mano en la garganta y la otra en la ventanilla de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. Sin poder respirar, trato desesperadamente de llamar la atención de Damen golpeando con la palma de la mano el cristal, pero este interpreto el gesto como una despedida. El levanto la mano brevemente a modo de saludo, rodeo con su brazo a Petula y se dirigió a su próxima clase._**

No lo podía creer, un osito de gomita no podría hacer algo tan horrible, ¿o si?

**_Ella pego la cara al cristal como el pequeño Tim ante el escaparate de la tienda de juguetes en Cuento de Navidad, e incapaz de mantenerse en pie se fue escurriendo puerta abajo. Mientras se deslizaba alcanzo a ver a los estudiantes que reían y charlaban camino a su siguiente clase, la mirada fija en Damen y Petula que se alejaban._**

**_Su mano, que esperaba que alguien volteara a ver, perdió lentamente su sudoroso agarre en la ventanilla rectangular, y su desmayada huella fue dejando atrás su rastro antes de llegar abajo, donde se reunió, en el suelo, con el resto de su cuerpo._**

Una gomita, una gomita había matado a la protagonista, no, no puede ser, los ositos de gomitas eran buenos, pero el rojo había matado a Charlotte, no puede ser, no, Noooooo!!!!!!!

---fin flash back---

Ositos, miles de ositos rojos, cubrían mi cuarto, yo aun gritaba y la maniática de Bella se reía macabramente detrás de mi.

* * *

Ah pobre Em creo que me pase un poco

ustedes que opinan?

ya saben pueden decirme lo que quieran

oprimiendo el lindo botoncito verde que dice Reviews

plis ya saben q no importa si solo dicen: me gusto

con que me dejen algo pra q sepa q estan ahi stoy feliz

bno m voy

bsos gomitosos

*3str3lla*


	13. La parejita perfecta y su amiga la tumba

Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia

* * *

**capitulo 13**

**La parejita perfecta y su amiga la tumba**

-ya me arte -dijo Jessica a su amiga mientras veía llegar a Edward y a Bella

-¿de que estas hablando Jess?-pregunto ella

-de la parejita perfecta

-¿Quién?

-Edward y Bella- respondió Jessica exasperada

-¿que tienen?- pregunto ella aun sin comprender

-ya me arte de ellos y su perfecto noviazgo- dijo Jessica - de que nunca se pelen, de que siempre se la pasen juntitos todos acaramelados, de su perfecto cuento de hadas

-Espera, espera ¿ellos dos son novios?

-POR DIOS TANYA-grito Jessica perdiendo la paciencia- ¿donde has estado los últimos 3 meses?

-De intercambio en Denaly ¿lo recuerdas?- respondió Tanya -ahora si explícame ¿cuando se hicieron novios?

Tanya al fin había regresado de su viaje de intercambio en Denaly, obviamente no sabia muchas cosas que hubieran pasado ahí y de las cuales debía enterarse. Por eso lo primero que hizo al llegar al instituto por la mañana fue acercarse a su amiga Jessica para enterarse de todo lo que esta decía saber, ella claramente quería un buen chisme, pero de eso a que su Edward estuviera con otra la ponía excesivamente celosa, el era de ella y de nadie mas, además como se atrevía a cambiarla por la Sosa y torpe de Isabella Swan que lo único que puede hacer bien es tropezarse, lo mostró claramente cuando se conocieron en la entrevista de ingreso hace ya 4 meses

-¿no lo sabias?-pregunto Jess perpleja

-no ¿por que?

-Edward es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

-si pero estuve fuera ¿lo recuerdas?, a duras penas pude comunicarme con mis padres ¿y quieras que sepa que la tipa esa esta con Edward?

-Tanya esto no paso en tu ausencia-respondió Jessica- yo me entere se que andaban desde la vez que fuimos al cine y tu no pudiste ir

-¿¿¿Que???-grito Tanya

Jessica retrocedió unos pasos ante el grito de Tanya, de echo muchos estudiantes la voltearon a ver pero eso no le importo estaba completamente furiosa.

-¿la llevo al cine?- pregunto- a mi jamás me ha llevado al cine

Jessica observaba desde atrás temerosa por la actitud de su amiga ni siquiera tuvo el valor de responderle aunque algo le decía que Tanya no se lo preguntaba a ella.

-Un minuto- dijo Tanya más calmada-¿has dicho el día que yo no pude ir?

Tanya volvió la cabeza hacia Jessica, esperando una respuesta, Jessica solo pudo asentir ante la mirada de asesina que esta traía.

-el día de la entrevista para ingresar al instituto, ¿no es así?- dijo Tanya acercándose a Jess

Tanya agarro del cuello de la blusa de ella y la zarandeo con fuerza

-¿ese día?- grito Tanya asustando aun mas a Jessica

-Si-murmuro Jess

-Perfecto- dijo tranquila Tanya

Soltó a Jessica y esta se precipito al suelo, Tanya se volvió de nuevo, esta vez para ver a Edward y a Bella, esos no eran pareja, estaba segura, e impediría a cualquier costo que eso se convirtiera en realidad, aunque tuviera que pedirle ayuda a su patética amiga, Jess.

-Apuesto que esos 2 y su cuento de hadas es mentira- le dijo a Jessica

-Eso pensé yo al principio, pero cuando fuimos a cenar con Esme, Alice se perdió y cuando la estábamos buscando encontramos a Edward y a Bella en una situación algo… comprometedora- dijo Jess

Tanya rodo los ojos, eso debió ser obra de la Gnomo esa, ella no era tan ingenua como Jessica

-Ha claro Jess, disculpa tengo que hacer algo

Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando a su primera clase, aun quedaba bastante tiempo antes de que empezara pero tenia que pensar en la manera de separar a esos dos sin que supieran que fue idea de ella.

Estaba por entrar cuando sintió una suave mano en su hombro, reconoció ese toque al instante y se volteo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Hola Edward- dijo fingiendo inocencia

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- respondió el fríamente

Tanya aumento su sonrisa y asintió, el la llevo a un lugar apartado del instituto, al mismo al que había ido cuando le explico al chucho ese, en cuanto llegaron se volteo para encarar a Tanya y a suplicarle, si era necesario, para que no dijera nada sobre Bella y el, pero apenas y le dio tiempo de abrir la boca ya que ella lo corto inmediatamente.

-si lo que quieres es que no diga nada de que tu noviazgo con Bella es falso no te preocupes- dijo ella- no diré nada te lo juro

-¿enserio? -pregunto Edward esperanzado

- si- respondió sonriendo-seré una tumba

-un minuto, ¿como es que lo sabes?-pregunto confundido

-¿Acaso piensas que teniendo como amiga a la mas chismosa del instituto no me iba a enterar?- dijo Tanya con un tono divertido

- de acuerdo tu ganas- dijo el sonriendo-discúlpame por haber sido tan descortés y no haberte preguntado antes, pero ¿Dónde estabas?

-No hay cuidado Eddie-dijo Tanya en un intento de tono seductor, aunque parecía mas bien que se estaba ahogando- estuve en Denaly

Edward sonrió

-¿por que ella Edward?- dijo cambiando el rumbo e la conversación

-¿perdón?-respondió confundido

-¿Por qué Bella? Sabes muy bien que si me lo hubieras pedido yo hubiera fingido con mucho gusto

Edward se quedo cayado, el sabia que era verdad, pero, ¿Cómo decirle a Tanya que la verdadera razón por la que había sido Bella y no ella era por que amaba a esa chica? ¿Como decirle a la persona que te a acosado desde niño que ella era muy pegajosa como para que el la aceptara? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo decírselo si se supone que ella es tu mejor amiga?

-Es que ella no esta interesada de verdad en mi Tanya-respondió el

Tanya rodo los ojos, el jamás permitiría algo así, a menos que el estuviera interesado en ella por supuesto.

-A mi no me engañas Edward- le dijo- ¿te gusta verdad?

Edward se quedo callado, ¿tan obvio era?, asintió lentamente y Tanya fingió una sonrisa

- te acompaño a tu clase-dijo el tratando de saltarse una incomoda charla con su "amiga"

Ella asintió y los dos caminaron de regreso al salón de Tanya, ahora solo tenía que ocurrírsele un plan, ella entro apresurada en cuanto llego a la puerta, por suerte aun no llegaba el profesor, se sentó en su lugar feliz, ya había logrado que Edward le confesara sus sentimientos, así todo seria mas fácil, solo necesitaba un chivo expiatorio para que no la culparan de difundir que la parejita perfecta era una farsa, y ella sabia perfectamente a quien iba utilizar.

* * *

1ro q nada

PERDON

se que soy de lo peor x no haber actualizado antes

d vdd la escuela m consumia

ahh como odio a la maestra de español

y luego cn los examenes y ps io creo q ya deven suponer el resto

de vdd espero que les haya gustado el cap

FELIZ NAVIDAD

haha c supone que ahorita deveria estar en la sala, pero estoy en el cuarto de mi tia a escondidas pra ponder subir hehe

estoy en zacatecas haha pro no hay muxo q hacer aqui, hasta ahortia eh estado todo el tiempo aburrida cn el gato

mi tia ahorita m sta soltando un chorote x q traigo pantalon y chamarra negra m choca q m digan como vestir

a ustedes no?

he prdon x desviarme del tema es q mi tia entro y ps... bno x

muchas felicidades a todas espero q c la pasen muy bn

y q les den a un vampiro con un moñito de regalo ^^

haha yo si quiero uno, alguien m lo regala?

subi un one shot de navidad

es para el Cullen Christmas Contest

pasense x ahi y diganme si les gusta

siiiiiiiii???

y si quieren voten x mi ^^ hehe

bno ya lo les quito mas el tiempo

otra vez FELIZ NAVIDAD

q se la pasen genial

bsos navideños

*3str3lla*


	14. El primer chivo

**_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia_**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**El 1er chivo**

Eran las doce en punto cuando Bella entro al comedor, por su raudo caminar y su seño fruncido se podía adivinar muy fácilmente que estaba enojada. Atrás de ella entro caminando una Alice muy feliz.

Bella llego a la mesa donde se hallaban los Cullen y los Hale, molesta, aventó su bolsa que aterrizo ruidosamente justo donde estaba el budín de Jasper, lo cual hizo que la cuchara saltara y que el pobre de Jazz quedara lleno de budín. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa!, por una extraña razón no se escucho ni una carcajada, ni siquiera la de Emmett.

— ¿Qué tienes Bella?—pregunto Edward con su voz mas dulce

—Nada —respondió ella fríamente

Edward entorno los ojos, no le creía nada.

—Vamos Bella, dímelo –le pidió Edward

—No Edward ya te dije que no –le contesto con un deje de molestia en su voz

Edward iba a replicar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, su hermano le interrumpió

—No la fuerces Ed –Contesto Emmett –después puede que se quiera vengar de ti

Emmett le mando una fría mirada y Bella suspiro resignada

—Alice me convenció de ir al baile de Navidad de la escuela— dijo ella en un suspiro

Le sonrió a Edward, no muy convincentemente y luego se volteo a ver a Emmett con el remordimiento marcado en sus grandes ojos chocolates.

—Lo lamento Em— le dijo—te juro que no quería asustarte realmente, es que estaba muy enojada, perdóname por favor

Emmett la miro unos segundos aun resentido, pero al ver sus ojos llenos de remordimiento, no pudo permanecer mas tiempo enojado, después de todo era su pequeña hermanita, a la que tenia que proteger, el no podía hacer eso con Alice, por mas que quisiera, ella se podía cuidar sola, tenia mucho carácter, pero Bella no, ella era dulce, desconfiada y la gente la podía lastimar muy fácil, además, lo que le había hecho era demasiado tonto, ese miedo era algo totalmente irracional y Bella lo ayudo a superarlo. Emmett le sonrió.

—No te preocupes hermanita— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro— Jamás podría estar enojado con mi hermanita preferida

— ¡Oye!— reclamo Alice

Emmett se carcajeo, el animo habían vuelto al la mesa Cullen.

Del otro lado de la cafetería unos fríos y enojados ojos azules miraban hacia esa misma mesa, la dueña de ellos, Tanya, no podía dejar de sentir rabia hacia esa chica de cabello marrón y ojos chocolate que le habían robado al que ella llamaba, su propiedad. Tanya se volteo lentamente y se puso a hablar con su "mejor amiga".

— ¿Sabes?— le dijo Tanya después de que Edward y Bella pasaran al lado de ellas para ir a clases

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Jessica

—Apuesto que esos dos no son nada— le respondió

— ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dije?— le reclamo Jessica

—Ya se, ya se— le dijo Tanya— los atraparon en una situación "comprometedora"

Tanya se callo y espero a que Jess mordiera el anzuelo, ya casi la tenía en sus manos

—Por supuesto que si –replico con tono de ofendida— ¿Tu que pensarías si vieras a Edward besándole el cuello a una chica y a esta gimiendo?

Tanya no pudo contener su sonrisa maliciosa, ya había mordido, ahora solo era cuestión de jalar con cuidado y rápidamente, para que no se fuera el pez.

—Eso se puede fingir muy fácil— respondió Tanya — ¿acaso tu jamás has fingido un gemido?

Jessica se quedo callada

— ¿Pero como saber si fingía o no?—pregunto finalmente

Tanya sonrió arrogantemente y puso su mejor cara de póker

— ¿alguna vez haz visto que hagan otras muestras de cariño aparte de agarrarse de las manos?

Jess lo pensó un momento y después de unos cuantos segundos respondió

—No, la verdad no

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta— dijo Tanya

El pez ha sido pescado, pensó Tanya. Le sonrió nuevamente a Jessica, se paro y salió de la cafetería, rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Tanya paso la siguiente hora aburrida en clase de algebra, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue utilizar su lápiz rosa chillón para garabatear unos cuantos dibujos que demostraban su afecto hacia Bella. Justo después de que terminara un dibujo donde aparecían dos cocodrilos almorzándose a Bella, la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase, Tanya recogió sus cosas y salió del salón.

Iba caminando rumbo a Literatura cuando vio un tumulto de personas alrededor de alguien, la voz de Jessica resonaba en los pasillos, Tanya sonrió antes de de cambiar su expresión por una de preocupación y caminar hacia el centro de lo que parecía ser una "bolita de atropellado "

—Ya no pueden seguir ocultándolo— grito Jessica

En el centro se hallaban Edward, Bella y Jessica; Bella parecía estar a punto de llorar y Edward la abrazaba protectoramente rodeándola por la cintura, mientras tanto, Jessica les gritaba a todo pulmón, lo que hizo que la gente empezara a juntarse, Tanya llego en el momento clave.

—A mi ya no me engañan, ustedes no son nada –acuso Jessica

Bella se abrazo mas fuerte de Edward y oculto su rostro en su pecho, Edward al ver a su amada en una situación como esta decidió replicar, pero antes de que siquiera abriera la boca, Tanya se paro justo enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Jessica? –le pregunto Tanya

Jessica se quedo helada ante la repentina intervención de Tanya, ¿acaso era esa la chica que le había insinuado que ellos no eran nada?, ella estaba desconcertada sin embargo continuo hablando. Tanya tenia razón, ella no le reclamaría nada, estaba suficientemente cegada por la rabia y los celos como para acusarla de esa manera, aunque un movimiento en falso y Jessica les gritaría a todos lo que pasó en la cafetería.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que pensaras eso? —pregunto Tanya mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jess para que ella supiera que estaba de su lado

—Me arte de ellos y de su supuesta relación perfecta—Grito ella hacia los que estaban al rededor—Edward y Bella jamás han demostrado nada, ni siquiera los han visto besándose ¿Cómo es posible que algo así sea real?

Hubo murmullos alrededor, la gente comenzaba a creerle a Jessica ¿Un Cullen con novia falsa?, podría tener fácilmente a cualquiera que quisiera ¿para que una novia falsa?

—Nos gusta mantener nuestra privacidad Jessica —contesto Edward fríamente

Ella rodo los ojos

—No les creo nada— dijo ella

—Pues no es mi problema— concluyo el

—Ok supongamos que te creo— dijo Jess después de unos segundos—pruébalo

Edward pensó un momento antes de responder

—Solamente si prometes no volver a molestarnos

Jessica sonrió y asintió

—Bien —dijo con su sonrisa maligna—bésala

* * *

Ok ahora si no tengo excusa

estoy completamente desorganizada

creanme que lo siento

juro y perjuro que subire el prox cap el domingo

si no pueden confiscarme todos mis libros y posters que tenga

Oigan tengo una pequeña duda

Todas sabemos que a Edward no le gusta que le digan Eddie, pero la verdad no recuerdo por que

alguien sabe??

Sven que me encantan sus reviews

no importa lo cortos que sean

pronto subire unos 2 shots que tengo en mente

nos leemos luego

bsos gomitosos

*3str3lla*

Mil gracias x sus reviewa


	15. Dulce intervencion

**_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia_**

**Capitulo 15**

**Dulce intervención**

Me encontraba en clase de biología, a mi lado estaba mi nov… Edward

"¿Ya andas de posesiva Isabela?" pregunto una molesta voz en mi cabeza

"¡Yo no soy molesta!" replico Mini T

Esta bien lo siento, ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Nada solo que hace mucho que no venia a molestarte ^^"

Déjame concentrar ¿no?

"De acuerdo, luego arreglo cuentas contigo"

Suspire pesadamente desde mi lugar, creo que debería ir a un psicólogo o algo así, esto de escuchar voces en mi cabeza no estaba muy bien que digamos. Voltee a ver a mi alrededor, a mi lado derecho estaba Edward, tan guapo como siempre; del otro estaba Ángela, una chica dulce que me caía muy bien; delante mío estaba Mike, el dormitaba sobre su hombro; voltee hacia atrás y casi salte ante la temible mirada que Jessica me mando, si las miradas matasen, estoy segura que ya no estaría aquí.

Me voltee nerviosamente hacia el pizarrón, aun sentía la incomoda e iracunda mirada que Jessica me mandaba, mire al reloj que había arriba del escritorio del profesor, y me pase el resto de la hora viendo a las manecillas avanzar hasta que toco el timbre. Me levante rápidamente, Edward tomo mis libros, mi mano y sus lindos orbes verdes se clavaron en los míos dulcemente, caminamos hacia el pasillo y así hasta mi casillero, nos detuvimos ahí y el me acaricio la mejilla con sumo cuidado le sonreí y…

—¡¿Ya me tienen harta!?— grito Jessica

Nos sobresalto y nos separamos bruscamente. El grito tomo por sorpresa a muchas personas, las cuales se detuvieron a observar.

—¿Qué pasa Jessica?— pregunto Edward con una cara de inocencia

—Aun no lo puedo creer Eddie— Dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante—¿Tenerte que valer por una ofrecida para poder tener novia?

Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado y apretar los puños, por mi parte, una sensación de ansiedad recorrió mi cuerpo, Jessica ya sospechaba algo y ahora le iba a gritar a todos que nada de lo nuestro era cierto; mordí nerviosamente mi labio inferior y dirigí mi mirada al piso ¿Qué pasa si de repente todos sabían la verdad? ¿y si Edward no quería seguir siendo mi amigo? Yo no pedía mucho, solo que siguiera siendo mi amigo, no pedía que fuera mi novio de verdad, no pedía que me dijera que me amaba y mucho menos que termináramos casándonos, yo solo quería que no se fuera de mi lado. Mi visión se fue nublando poco a poco a causa de las lagrimas que yo intentaba retener; Edward, al darse cuenta de mi situación, me abrazo protectoramente, lo cual solo hizo mas difícil retener las lagrimas, pero aun así no pude evitar enterrar mi rostro en su pecho.

Toda la gente que había alrededor se estaba multiplicando, ahora parecía un accidente automovilístico, en el que la gente se juntaba, y no precisamente a ayudar, si no a ver al herido que poco a poco perdía la vida. Que acusaran al chico mas popular y guapo de la escuela de tener novia falsa no era cosa de todos los días.

—Ya no pueden seguir ocultándolo— grito Jessica—A mi ya no me engañan, ustedes no son nada

Ya no pude controlar mis lágrimas y me abrace mas fuerte de Edward, ocultando mis lagrimas del publico que ahora teníamos

— ¿Por qué dices eso Jessica? –le pregunto una voz a mi lado

Esa voz se me hacia conocida, oh no, era de Tanya

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que pensaras eso? —pregunto Tanya

—Me arte de ellos y de su supuesta relación perfecta—Grito ella hacia los que estaban al rededor—Edward y Bella jamás han demostrado nada, ni siquiera los han visto besándose ¿Cómo es posible que algo así sea real?

Hubo murmullos alrededor, la gente comenzaba a creerle a Jessica, ya no había vuelta atrás, todos lo sabrían todo.

—Nos gusta mantener nuestra privacidad Jessica —contesto Edward fríamente

El intento salvar la situación, pero yo sabia que no serviría de nada, terminara como terminara, la semilla de la duda ya estaría plantada.

—No les creo nada— dijo Jessica

—Pues no es mi problema— concluyo el

—Ok supongamos que te creo— dijo Jess después de unos segundos—pruébalo

Edward pensó un momento antes de responder, mientras yo me concentraba para no derrumbarme ahí mismo.

—Solamente si prometes no volver a molestarnos

Jessica sonrió y asintió

—Bien —dijo con su sonrisa maligna—bésala

Ahora fue mi turno de tensarme, voltee a ver a Edward con ansiedad y me encontré con mi propio nerviosismo reflejado en sus ojos

—Hazlo Ed —Dijo Tanya tranquilamente –pruébale aquí, delante de todos que no necesitas ninguna novia falsa

Tu que te metes, pensé, solo vino a complicar las cosas, aunque besar a Edward no seria gran sacrificio para mi, pero si lo hacia ya no podría controlarme y ser solo su amiga, en especial si el solo me ve de esa manera, simplemente no podía; pero por otro lado esta era mi oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla de este modo, pero Edward era mi amigo. Besar o no besar, esa es la cuestión.

Edward se volteo hacia mí y me susurro

—Lo siento

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro hacia el mío, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla dulcemente.

—No tienes que hacerlo— le dije

—Quiero hacerlo –replico

No puedo explicar la combinación de sensaciones que estallo dentro de mi, sentía como una a una las mariposas que hace poco había descubierto, comenzaban a revolotear en mi interior, por tercera vez, los labios de Edward se hallaban a escasos centímetros de los míos.

— ¡ALTO!— grito alguien mientras ponía una mano en uno de los hombros de cada uno de nosotros dos y nos separaba bruscamente

No sabia si alegrarme o ponerme a gritar de frustración, ya iban tres veces que nos interrumpían.

—Ustedes no tienen por que probar nada— dijo Jake

—Claro que si –dijo Jess –Ellos no son nada, yo lo se, jamás se han dado un beso ni nada por el estilo

Jake sonrió arrogantemente y la miro con su "mirada maligna", Jessica estaba acabada

—Que ellos no sean unos exhibicionistas como tú no significa que no sean nada

Un coro de "uh" lleno el pasillo, a ella se le desencajo la mandíbula, diablos, si que le debía una a Jake.

—Además creo que a todos nos consta, la cara de babosos que ponen cuando se miran a los ojos

Listo, salvados. Hey ¿me dijo que ponía cara de babosa?

—Oye— le reclame

El solo se rio, seguido de el resto de las personas, que al ver que ya no había nada interesante como para andar de chismosos, se fueron a sus clases. Sonó la campana y solo pude sonreírle agradecida a Jake.

—Todavía tenemos un asunto que hablar Isabella— me recordó

Se dio la vuelta y me dejo a solas en el pasillo con Edward, quien retomando con lo que habíamos dejado tomo mi mano y me acompaño al salón, aunque podría jurar que sus ojos estaban opacados.

—Bella— me llamo un loco duendecillo desde atrás del salón— perdón por no estar ahí para defenderte, me entere apenas

—Tranquila Allie –dije —al final resulto bien

Ella me sonrió y asintió, luego un brillo maligno destello en sus grandes ojos y empezó a dar saltitos de su asiento.

—Bellie, aun tenemos que ir por los vestidos ¿recuerdas?

Diablos y yo que creí que había olvidado todo esto, justo lo que me faltaba para hacer peor mi día, compras con un hiperactivo duende.

* * *

**_Reviews anonimos:_**

**de va veni la tine vântul:**_Que bueno que te haya gustado, perdon por hacerte rabiar ^^ creeme que yo misma me quise dar de topes con la puerta, me encantaria que me dejaras tu mns, espero leerte pronto_

**alenitaa:** _Muchas gracias, de verdad me alagas y no te preocupes juro y perjuro que no volvere a tardar tanto, espero leerte pronto_

**lilianne:**_ oh lo siento, a decir verdad a mi tambien me molesta cuanto tengo que reeler un apitulo x q no m acuerto de lo q paso, de vdd m voy a poner las pilas, ademas q tengo varios proyectos en puerta, espero leerte pronto_

* * *

Antes de que me maten

les aclaro que aqui en mexico son las 9 de la noche del domingo

asi que estoy a tiempo

no saben lo que costo este capi :S

primero olvide la laptop en casa de una amiga

asi q tuve que reescribir una parte y basarme en lo que ya tenia publicado para q fuera cooerente

espero que les haya gustado

se que muchas querran mandarme cn los volturi, hasta yo quise ^^

ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida a este fic yo pienso que son unos 5 capitulos mas o algo asi

¿mereco un review?

no me importa lo corto que sea ^^

el proximo cap lo pondre el jueves o el viernes, depende de los trabajos que me dejen en la school

bsos gomitosos

*3str3lla*


	16. 2º chivo: El leon no es como lo pintan

**_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia_**

**Capitulo 16**

**2º Chivo: El leon lo es como lo pintan  
**

Maldita sea, Jessica ha fallado, necesito a otro cómplice y lo necesito rápido, pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto hacia el estacionamiento. Yo pensaba que Edward no se iba a atrever a besar a la golfa esa, ¿pero que creen? Si se atrevió, bueno, no exactamente ¡Ese maldito perro tenia que aparecer a arruinarlo todo! Claro, además que le había dicho exhibicionista a Jess, bueno eso me tiene sin cuidado y a decir verdad es cierto. ¿Y ahora como le hare para separar a ese par?

Doble la esquina y me detuve, se me acababa de ocurrir una idea, sonreí y me eche a correr hacia esa chica de cabello rubio la cual, al verla, se me ocurrió la manera de separar por fin a Edward y a Bella, antes de que decidieran dejar de ser unos cobardes y confesarse el uno al otro, ya que si lo hacían, yo jamás tendría una oportunidad con Edward.

—¡Rose! —grite

Rosalie siguió caminando y yo aumente el paso para alcanzarla.

—¡Rose! —volví a gritar

Ella me ignoro, siguió su camino.

— ¡Rosalie! —grite

La alcance, puse mi mano en su hombro y la gire para que me diera la cara, ella se enojo y aparto mi mano bruscamente.

— ¿Qué quieres Denaly? —me pregunto molesta

— ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mis amigas? —le cuestione inocentemente

—Por supuesto que no —me respondió a secas —tú jamás saludas a alguien a menos que quieras información

—Pero Ro…

—Además —me interrumpió —tú y yo no somos amigas

—pero…

—Y la respuesta es no —dijo Rose volviéndome a interrumpir —no se nada sobre Edward y Bella, además, si supiera algo no te lo diría. Si su noviazgo es falso o no, no me incumbe ni a mi ni a ti.

— ¿Cómo supiste que te iba a preguntar de ellos?

— ¡Por favor Tanya! —exclamo — ¡todos saben que andas tras los huesos de Edward desde el jardín de infancia! Solamente que el no te ha hecho caso, por eso es que eres su mejor amiga, solo por eso.

Reprimí el impulso de darle una cachetada cerrando mis puños, había tocado mi punto débil, y yo no era la clase de persona que se deja molestar fácilmente, pero necesitaba a Rose, y no me ayudaría mientras estuviera molesta.

—Lo se—conteste, fingiendo una cara dolida —pero aun así no me parece correcto lo que le esta haciendo a Bella.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— pregunto Rose, claramente mas interesada

Oh si, pensé, el segundo chivo ha caído.

—De que solo la esta usando para no tener más pretendientes —conteste — ¿No te has dado cuenta de que desde que finge tener a Bella a su lado la mayoría de las chicas se mantiene al margen?

—Bueno, eso no es algo que nos interese —dijo Rose preocupada, paro aun así sin querer intervenir —si Bella se presta para eso es cosa de ella no nuestra.

Rose se seguía resistiendo, pero yo sabia que tarde o temprano caería, solo había que… presionar un poco.

—Pero ella no lo sabe —continúe, poniendo mi mejor cara de preocupación —es por eso que acudo a ti, ella merece saber la clase de persona que es el ¿o ya olvidaste cuando te rechazo?

Rose frunció el ceño. Antes de conocer a Em, ella había estado interesada en Edward y, siendo como es, se le aventó y fue ella quien le pidió una cita, Edward obviamente la rechazo. Ahora ya no le importaba Edward, pero el había dañado su ego y ese era el punto débil de Rosalie. Jamás pudo perdonarlo.

— ¡Míranos! —Exclame — Yo, cuerpo perfecto, ojos más azules que el mar, cabello rojo como el fuego. Tú, cuerpo de modelo, ojos dorados cual oro líquido y tu cabello mas hermoso que el sol; ambas somos inteligentes, hábiles, deportistas y gráciles. Ahora mira a Isabella, completamente común, ojos cafés, cabello café, paliducha, demasiado delgada, completamente plana ¿Qué hombre se fijaría en algo así?

—Eso no me importa —contesto

—Ya lo se —afirme —pero, siendo tú una amiga intima de los Cullen, creo que Bella te tomara en serio, además ¿Quién si no tu has sido defensora de todas las chicas? ¿No es por eso una de las cosas por las cuales Emmett te ama? ¿Ya olvidaste cuando abogaste contra Jessica? ¿Cuándo defendiste a Alice de James? ¿O cuando noqueaste a Royce por que se quiso propasar contigo? Vamos Rose, yo se que no te gusta ver como Edward esta usando Bella, es mas, no me sorprendería que la este utilizando solo para no salir del closet*.

Le sonreí insinuante, Rose solo tenia la expresión seria, pero ese brillo que tenia en los ojos, me confirmaba que esa dosis extra de estrógenos que tenia estaba saliendo a flote, la Rose feminista había surgido, y si algo savia de ella, era que no se detenía por nadie, ni por nada.

—Tienes razón —dijo decidida —Bella no tiene derecho a ser usada como un objeto, aunque me caiga mal.

— ¡No podemos perder mas tiempo! —exclame —cada segundo que pasa, es una hora de suplicio para el corazón de esa pobre chica.

Casi me carcajeo en la cara de Rose, esa frase me salió muy a la telenovela, así que me mordí el labio inferior, intentando aguantar la risa, aunque creo que con todas las ideas que le había metido en la cabeza ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que me estaba riendo, pero no podía arriesgar el plan.

—Si claro— dijo Rose

Ella se dio media vuelta, inclino sus rodillas, miro al cielo y abrió los brazos.

— ¡Por ti y por todas las mujeres usadas del mundo! —Grito — ¡Yo te salvare pequeña Bella!

* * *

Primero que nada (como ya habia avisado en mi perfil)

cambie mi nombre de **_Estrella. Carlie. Cullen._**

a **BlissVmpKr**

por auto celebracion a mi cumpleaños

segundo

lamento de verdad la tardanza y ahora si no tengo excusa

acepto: cyber punchs, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, etc.

de verdad disculpen y pido una disculpa a todas a quienes hice esperar

de verdad han de cecir: "que le pasa a esta loca, lleva sin aparecerse 2 meses x aqui y ahora nos sale cn este mini capitulo"

d vdd lo siento, juro x mi Edward q no m desaparecere x tanto tiempo

he estado trabajando en varios nuevos proyectos y pronto subire 3 nuevas historias, solo falta pulirlas

espero q m perdonen (de nuevo)

nos leemos

bsitos

*Bliss*


	17. ¿Me creiste idiota?

**_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia_**

**Capitulo 17**

**¿Me creiste idiota?**

Estaba en mi cuarto acostado en la cama, leyendo. Bella se fue de compras con Alice, el baile era este viernes y, en contra de la voluntad de Bella, ellas dos se fueron a comprar vestidos. Pobrecita, de verdad la compadezco, ir de compras con Alice es un verdadero suplicio. ¡Como me hubiera gustado ir! Solo de imaginarme la cara de frustración de Bella me daban ganas de correr al centro comercial. Lo malo es que Alice no me dejo, según ella, como Bella va a ser mi pareja del baile (obviamente), no podía verla con el vestido hasta que fuera esa dichosa noche.

-Edward- llamo una voz femenina al otro lado de mi puerta -¿puedo pasar?

Levante la mirada del libro sorprendido al escuchar la voz que provenía del otro lado de mi puerta.

-Adelante –respondí mientras me incorporaba

El pomo de la puerta giro suavemente, solo para darle paso a una hermosa rubia, que curiosamente, era la novia de mi hermano y no me hablaba desde hace 2 años. Ella miro mi cara de confusión y sonrió tímida e incómodamente.

-Me hace tan feliz como a ti tener que estar aquí –me dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí Rose? –pregunte extrañado

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro seriamente unos momentos

-Antes de decirte que hago aquí necesito que me digas una cosa

Le devolví la mirada aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba, asentí, intrigado por lo que fuera que fuera a preguntarme.

-¿Amas a Bella? –pregunto

¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta era esa? Me pregunte, acaso no era obvio. ¡Maldita sea! Yo mismo acabo de decirme que era obvio, se supone que no debería serlo, aunque por otro lado si debería serlo, se supone que fingimos un noviazgo ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dije nervioso -¿Creo que es obvio no? Ella es mi novia después de todo

-¡No te hagas el tonto y respóndeme Cullen! –me grito amenazándome con el dedo –¡yo se no son nada! Y será mejor que me respondas antes de que te patee el trasero por usarla.

Me encogí algo temeroso, Rosalie era una mujer que se daba a respetar, pero ese respeto, muchas veces iba acompañado de temor, con solo recordar lo que le hizo a Royce…o a James. Suspire derrotado, de todos modos alguna vez tendría que decírselo a alguien ¿No?

-Si –susurre, casi imperceptiblemente

Rose rodo los ojos

-¿que? –me pregunto provocándome –no te escuche Cullen, ¿acaso te da miedo reconocer tus sentimientos?

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil? Me cuestione

-¡Que si! –grite poniéndome de pie

Camine enérgicamente hacia la pared y la golpee, era un cobarde, no podía decirle a ni a la novia de mi hermano que Bella era la chica a la que amaba.

-¿Si que? –pregunto

Vamos Edward tu puedes, me anime a mi mismo, no seas cobarde, ya no mas.

-Si la amo –le conteste mas calmado, y la voltee a ver –mas de lo que yo mismo puedo llegar a comprender

Rose sonrió satisfecha, y palmeo el lugar a un lado de ella, invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Le hice caso y espere a que continuara hablando. Sentía que me habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

-¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que quieres? –pregunte –Dudo mucho que eso fuera lo único

Ella se rio de mi.

-Necesitaba que lo admitieras antes de decirte a que venia –dijo aumentando su sonrisa

Después de unos segundos, cambio su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

-Vine a advertirte Edward –me dijo –Hay alguien que quiere separarlos, y si no le dices a Bella lo que sientes pronto, lo conseguirá

Me quede cayado, sin saber que decir.

-Esa persona sabe lo que ha pasado y los conoce muy bien a ambos –continuo –pero no me corresponde decirte a ti quien es

-¿Qué hago entonces? –pregunte preocupado

Rosalie recupero su sonrisa y rodo los ojos

-¿Es obvio no crees?-me contesto –dile que la amas antes de que la separen de ti

-¿Y como hago eso?

Ella bufo, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo todo yo? –me pregunto ya un poco enojada –Aprovecha el baile tonto, yo te ayudare.

Yo sonreí, aun estaba preocupado, pero ¿a quien le importa si estas a punto de obtener lo que mas querías? Bella había sido mi ángel, un ángel que había sido enviado del cielo, o de no se donde, para mi, únicamente para mi y tenia que demostrarlo. Aunque había una pregunta que seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Quién lo sabia todo? Mi sonrisa fue disminuyendo poco a poco ¿Quién es quien quiere separarnos?

-Rose –le llame –por favor, por favor dime quien quiere separarnos

Ella puso una mueca de indecisión, sus ojos se movían nerviosos por mi habitación, sin saber si decirme o no.

-No me corresponde a mí decírtelo Edward–me contesto finalmente

-por favor –volví a pedir –no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

Ella se volvió a quedar callada, pensando.

-De acuerdo –me dijo –Edward la persona que quiere separarlos es…

-¡Eddie! –grito una voz molesta interrumpiéndonos

Rose y yo nos giramos sorprendidos hacia la puerta, nuevamente Tanya se mostraba muy inoportuna.

-Ups, lo siento –se disculpo -¿interrumpo algo?

Mire a Rose angustiado, pero ella enfocaba toda su concentración en fulminar con la mirada a Tanya.

-Por supuesto que no –contesto ella poniéndose bruscamente de pie –nos vemos Edward

Salió caminando de mi habitación enojada, Tanya seguí su recorrido con la mirada y se rio burlonamente.

-Creo se enojo –me dijo alegre

-¿Qué quieres Tanya? –pregunte algo molesto

Ella frunció el seño ante mi tono, pero recompuso su sonrisa rápidamente y se sentó a mi lado

-Es un excelente día –respondió –no es bueno que estén aquí encerrados, quería ver si querían venir a tomar un helado

-¿venir? –repetí – ¿quienes?

Ella rio, su risa parecía un poco fingida, además de que tenia un odioso tono chillante, me revolví incomodo.

-¿Cómo que quien tontito? –dijo –Tu, Emmett, Rose y yo

Forcé una sonrisa y me levante, la verdad necesitaba salir de ahí y despejar un poco mi mente. Le ofrecí mi mano a Tanya para levantarse y ella la tomo sin dudar.

-Voy por el Volvo –le informe –tu dile a Em que vamos a salir

***.*.*.*.*.***

Tanya PoV

Llegamos al centro comercial de Port Angeles, Emmett y Rose iban caminando delante de nosotros, se notaba que ella iba algo incomoda, yo solo la fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así a Edward? Creo que escojo mal a mis chivos expiatorios… no, eso es imposible, mas bien ellos son los que no hacen bien su trabajo. Llegamos a la heladería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

-Voy al baño –informo Rose -¿ordenas por mi osito?

Oportunidad a la vista, me dije.

-Claro Rose –afirmo Em

-Te acompaño –le dije

Me levante de la mesa y ambas nos fuimos al baño. La tención se sentía en el aire, yo sabia que en cuanto llegáramos al baño, esta estallaría. Cruzamos esa puerta de metal, y nos dirigimos a los lavabos, Rose saco su maquillaje y me ignoro.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!? –le reproche –¡No se suponía que le dijeras eso a Edward!

Rosalie bufo y guardo en su bolsa el gloss que se estaba poniendo, se giró hacia mi amenazadoramente y rio amargamente.

-Tanya, Tanya, Tanya –canto –pequeña e ingenua Tanya

Una sonrisa sádica se extendió por su rostro, luego, de repente, camino hacia mí y cogiéndome del cuello de mi blusa, me estampo contra la pared. Ahogue un grito y la mire espantada.

-¿¡Me creíste idiota!? –Me grito - ¿¡De verdad pensaste que caería tan fácilmente en tu engaño!?

Me zarandeo bruscamente, provocando que nuevamente me golpeara con la pared del baño. Yo simplemente estaba muda, no podía decir nada.

-¡Pues no princesita! –me dijo

-Cre… creí que ellos dos no te caían bien –balbucee atemorizada

Ella me solo, y yo me precipite al suelo.

-Eso es cierto –respondió mas calmada –Pero no cambia el hecho de que sean mi familia. Mientras este con Emmett, ellos son parte de ella. No te metas con mi familia Denali, o te las veras conmigo.

Salió del baño, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de amenaza. Me levante enojada del suelo y patee el bote de basura que se hallaba a mi lado, me vi en el espejo, mi imagen estaba totalmente horrible, mi blusa estaba arrugada, mi cabello despeinado y en mis ojos había lagrimas de rabia. ¡Maldición! Me dije. Rápidamente, saque de mi bolsa todo lo necesario para arreglarme, nuevamente tenia que idear otro plan, termine de arreglarme, guarde las cosas en mi bolsa y salí.

A la mitad del camino a las mesa, vi afuera de la tienda algo que podía alegrarme el día. Bella se encontraba justamente a espaldas de la mesa donde estábamos, sonreí y camine mas rápido hacia mi mesa.

-¿Me extrañaron? –pregunte

Edward y Emmett me dirigieron una sonrisa, Rosalie solo rodo los ojos. Hice un ademan para sentarme en la silla continua a la de Edward, fingí tropezarme y caer directamente en el regazo de él. Él me abrazo para evitar que me pegara con algo, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancia. Justo en ese momento Bella volteo, vi como su rostro cambiaba de una expresión de sorpresa a una mueca triste e incrédula. Desde su posición parecía que nos estábamos besando, sonreí internamente cuando se volteo y se metió rápidamente a la tienda de enfrente.

-Lo siento –le dije a Edward mientras me incorporaba

-Tranquila –respondió –no tienes la culpa de haberte tropezado

Le sonreí y me senté feliz en mi lugar, ese día no había sido tan desastroso después de todo.

* * *

Olis chicas como stan?

Les traigo nuevo capi y dos buenas noticias para ustedes

La primera es que ya son vacaiones ^^ y como era de suponer, tengo mas tiempo, asi que me veran aqui mas seguido

La segunda es que, lamentablemente para mi, estoy enferma de bronquitis y x ordenes del doc (que a desgracia mia no era Carlisle) voy a estar en cama 10 dias, ¿que por que es buena noticia? facil, podre subir aun mas rapido.

Subi el primer capitulo de una traduccion que estoy haciendo se llama "Facing the music" si quieren pasen x mi perfil y ahi la veran, y dejenme un lindo review ¿si?

Alguien de aqui ya vio REMEMBER ME?

si no la han visto se las super recomiendo y no solo por Rob, de verdad la trama esta muy bna y hasta una amiga mia que es anti Twilight, a la cual obligue a ir a verla, admitio que estubo genial

eso si, la trama esta un poco fuerte, asi que llevense sus pañuelos, y se los digo encerio, llore 3 veces en la peli T.T

mil gracias x todos sus reviews mis chicas hermosas xD

ustedes son mi inspiracion para escribir y mientras mas reviews mas rapido escribo ^^

No olviden darle al guapo botoncito verde de ahi abajo, saben que no m importa lo cortito que sea, mientras sepa que lean todo esta genial

¿saben que cosa extraña acabo de descubrir?

El otro dia me dio por ver el traffic de esta historia y se me hizo muy raro ver que tengo mas Favorites que Alerts

Bno me despido, espero que esten muy bien chicas, me ven de regreso x aqui entre el martes y miercoles

Besos

Las quiero

*Bliss*

P.D. Por si no lo sabian, como dije desde el cap anterior cambie mi nombre de **_Estrella. Carlie. Cullen. _**a **BlissVmpKr**, por auto celebracion a mi cumpleaños


	18. ¡A bailar!

**_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia_**

**Capitulo 18**

**¡A Bailar!**

En dos diferentes habitaciones de una misma casa, dos personas se hallaban completamente nerviosas. Ambas se estaban arreglando minuciosamente, una de ellas se paraba en diferentes posturas frente el espejo, aun sin convencerse de que el vestido azul que llevaba puesto seria el indicado; la otra persona se pasaba varias veces la mano por el cabello, sin poder domarlo. Abajo, en el recibidor de la casa, otras cuatro personas se hallaban impacientes en su espera, ya llevaban mas de media hora ahí abajo y las chicas ya se estaban enfadando.

—¡Bella, Edward! —gritó Rosalie perdiendo por fin la paciencia —¡Si no bajan ahora mismo, juro que yo misma los bajo a rastras!

Bella y Edward saltaron ante el grito de Rose, Edward bajo prácticamente corriendo, sabiendo que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, Bella no le presto mucha atención a su amenaza y siguió intentando ajustarse el vestido, aunque no le hiciera falta.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —pregunto Edward sonriente

Aunque la sonrisa no le duro mucho, solo falto la mirada que Rose y su hermana le dirigieron para que se borrara de su rostro. El miro a Jasper y a Emmett, ellos también estaban nerviosos, solo que sus nervios se debían al genio de sus esquizofrénicas novias, no a lo que debían hacer esa noche. Más nervioso que antes, se volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello y se apoyó en el barandal de la escalera, frente a la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Isabella Swan! — gritó Alice esta vez—¡Si no bajas ahora mismo, te llevare todos los días al centro comercial durante la semana de la moda! ¡Y sabes que soy capas! ¡Atente a las consecuencias!

Esta vez Bella si se espanto, e igual que Edward, bajo rápidamente la escalera.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamo Rose extendiendo sus manos al techo, cuando Bella estuvo al alcance de su vista.

Se dio la vuelta y salió a paso enérgico de la casa, seguida de Emmett que le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Bella antes de salir, Alice le sonrió cálidamente y salió de la mano con Jasper. Bella se quedo en el segundo escalón de la escalera, observando a Edward, el parecía hallarse sumido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto ella suavemente

Él se sobresalto y volteo bruscamente. Bella se sonrojo al observar la reacción de Edward al verla, prácticamente se le había desencajado la mandíbula, sus ojos se encontraban mas abiertos de lo normal y se oscurecieron ligeramente. Ese vestido acentuaba perfectamente cada una de las curvas de Bella, era color azul marino, de tirantes, con una cinta debajo de los pechos que resaltaba su cintura, el largo del vestido le llegaba a tres cuartos del muslo y llevaba unos lindos tacones bajos color plateado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió su cabeza y le ofreció su brazo a Bella. Ella lo acepto y salieron de la casa.

Edward le abrió la puerta del Volvo para entrar y salir de el, al igual que le abrió la puerta del gimnasio cuando llegaron al instituto. Sin quererlo, Bella se sintió especial ante ese gesto, inconscientemente sonrió, Edward la hacia sentir tan especial sin siquiera proponérselo, el poseía el talento natural de hacerla sentir cómoda y querida. Se dirigieron a la mesa desde donde Alice les hacia señas, en el camino Bella vio un reflejo color rubio rojizo capto su atención, e inmediatamente su sonrisa se apago. Se recordó a si misma que ese hombre que se hallaba a su lado no era ella, si antes lo sospechaba, ahorita ya lo tenia mas que comprobado, el día anterior había visto a Tanya sentada sobre el regazo de Edward, a pesar de que no vio exactamente lo que había pasado, la posición de sus cabezas le habían dado mas que una idea.

"¿No te parece raro que Em y Rose no hayan hecho o dicho nada?" pregunto una vocecilla en la cabeza de Bella.

"¿No haz pensado que ellos también piensan que Tanya es mucho mejor para Edward que yo?" le contesto Bella

"No me vengas con eso de nuevo Isabella" le reclamo Mini T "Tu eres mucho mas que Tanya, Edward seria un idiota si la prefiriera a ella antes que a ti"

"No deberías insultar a las personas Mini T" contesto amargamente "¿Por qué no te vas y dejas que me avergüence a mi misma sola?"

"otra vez con tus evasivas" dijo Mini T "Me voy, pero estas muy equivocada si piensas que te has deshecho de mi"

Se reunieron con los demás en la mesa y charlaron un rato, comenzó a sonar una canción bastante movida, Alice se paro y jalo a Bella y a Rose de la mesa.

—¡A bailar! —grito alegremente

Rose, Alice y Bella, se movieron juntas unos momentos, hasta que los chicos llegaron y las separaron, quedándose cada quien con su pareja. Edward agarro a Bella de las caderas y se movió muy pegado a ella, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Bailaron juntos varias canciones, sin darse cuenta pasaron dos horas, cuando se cansaron, regresaron a la mesa.

—Vamos por bocadillos chicas —informo Emmett —¿quieren algo?

Las tres asintieron.

—Tenemos mucha suerte —dijo Rose mientras veía a Em

—Se ve que las quieren mucho —dijo Bella inconscientemente viendo hacia la mesa

—¿Las quieren? —pregunto Rose —Bella, Edward te quiere, y mucho

Bella sonrió tristemente, "lo dice quien vio como besaba a otra" pensó. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que de repente Alice lo rompió.

—¿Dónde esta Edward? —pregunto confundida

Bella y Rose voltearon a la mesa de los bocadillos y efectivamente Edward no estaba, solo Emmett y Jazz, poniendo una exagerada cantidad de papas y sándwiches en un plato. La música, cambio drásticamente y The flightless birth, American Mouth de Iron and Wine, comenzó a sonar en el gimnasio.

—¿Me permites esta pieza? —pregunto una voz aterciopelada a espaldas de Bella

Esta se volteo sorprendida y solo pudo asentir. Se dejo guiar nuevamente hacia la pista de baile, solo que esta vez de la mano con Edward.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto el mientras se mecía suavemente con ella

—Amo esta canción —contesto ella sonriendo

—La pedí para ti —declaro mientras respondía a su sonrisa

Bella aumento la sonrisa y acostó su rostro suavemente en el pecho de Edward, dejándose envolver por la música.

—Bella —le llamo Edward después de unos segundos

Ella alzo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos. Edward le acaricio el rostro mientras un lindo brillo aparecía en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Eres una persona muy especial para mi pequeña —dijo suavemente

La sonrisa de Bella decayó un poco y desvió la mirada.

—No tienes por que actuar Edward —susurro —Nadie nos esta observando

—¡No estoy actuando! —exclamo Edward indignado

Con la mano, acaricio la mejilla de Bella y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te amo Bella —dijo sonriendo

Bella lo miro incrédula y de repente, los labios de Edward se juntaron con los suyos. Mientras tanto en el salón de biología, dos personas hablaban tranquilamente.

—No te hagas— dijo ella—a leguas se ve que te mueres por la chica

Ella, vestida con un elegante vestido rojo, que hacia resaltar su blanca piel, su escultural figura y su cabellera rubia rojiza, pero sobre todo hacia resaltar sus fríos y despiadados ojos azules, que miraban con desdén al pobre chico que tenia enfrente.

—Yo no le podría hacer algo así Tanya— dijo el— a pesar de que no he hablado con ella todavía se ve que lo quiere y sufriría si lo separan de ella.

El, piel morena, alto, musculoso, cabello negro y vestido con un simple traje negro, mirando con reproche a la persona que tenia enfrente.

—Como quieras— dijo Tanya— yo no te obligare Jacob, pero piénsalo, si lo haces ella podrá ser feliz contigo, no te rindas sin luchar, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale querido.

Tanya se dio media vuelta y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida, dejando a Jacob en medio del salón con la mirada perdida.

—¡Espera!—grito Jake

Justamente cuando Tanya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, ella se detuvo, pero no volteo, esperando cautelosamente a que continuara.

—Lo hare—dijo el

A Tanya se le dibujo una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

—Ahorita están en el gimnasio— dijo ella antes de salir caminando tranquilamente.

* * *

Olis pedasitos de bistek

haha se escucho muy raro eso de pedacitos de bistek xD

ok olviden eso

espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, de verdad sufrí de todo por subirlo, pero no las aburrire con detalles, el próximo es para el viernes o sabadiux

gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, en especial para las personitas que se preocuparon por que estoy enferma ^^

Ahora si las cosas se complicaron, los dos Titanes mas fuertes se unieron

¿Que pasara con Edward y Bella? En especial cuando Eddie por fin se sincero

¿Seguirán juntos?

No se pierdan del próximo capitulo de su fic favorito, aquí, a la misma hora, en el mismo canal.

haha

no se fijen en mis deslices de loca, es que las preguntas me empezaron a sonar de telenovela barata :P

bueno ahora si me despido

no olviden darle clic a mi querido amigo el botoncito verde

últimamente ha sufrido de depresión a causa de las pocas personas que le hacen caso :(

y el pobre ha pensado seriamente en suicidarse xD ¡No lo permitan!

haha no se crean, pero si me harán muy feliz si me dejan un lindo review ya saben que no importa lo corto que sea

nos leemos

besitos

*Bliss*


	19. 3º chivo: La 3ra es la vencida

**_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mia_**

**Capitulo 19**

**Tercer chivo: "La terera es la vencida"**

¿Qué como me sentía ahora? Tres palabras, en el cielo. Los labios de Bella se encontraban suavemente presionados contra los míos, los movía sutil y dulcemente. Sabían exactamente a lo que pensaba, fresa y miel. ¡Maldición! Me estoy volviendo cursi, creo que debería pasar más tiempo con el cabeza hueca de Emmett que con Alice. ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Estoy besando a Bella y en lo que pienso es en mis hermanos.

-Edward espera –dijo Bella separándome

Abrí los ojos espantado. ¡No puede ser! Bella me separo. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sabia! Bella no me correspondía. Mi pecho comenzó a doler, mientras la miraba angustiado, esperando a que continuara hablando.

-No me mires de esa manera –me dijo acariciando mi rostro

Le sonreí tristemente.

-¿Qué paso con Tanya? –pregunto

Mi sonrisa triste paso a ser una mueca de confusión, ¿Qué tenia que ver Tanya con todo esto?

-¿Perdón? –le pregunte confundido

-Los vi besándose hace dos días en una heladería del centro comercial –contesto

No pude evitar la risa que se escapo de mis labios al ver la cara de reproche de Bella, por dios, ¿de verdad pensó eso? ¿Tanya y yo?

-No te rías –me regaño –esto es serio Edward

-Lo siento –me disculpe entre risas –es que… ¿De verdad piensas que yo bese a Tanya?

Su cara paso de enojo a confusión, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa que apareció tras desaparecer las risas aumentara.

-¿No lo hiciste? –me pregunto

-¡Por su puesto que no! –le conteste

-Pe… Pe… pero yo los vi –rectifico –ella estaba sentada sobre ti y tu la tenias abrazada. ¡Sus rostros estaban pegados!

Me reí un poco mas, aliviado, mi pequeña me había separado por que pensaba que me había besado con Tanya, no por otra cosa. Una pequeña luz de esperanza nació en mi corazón, tal vez si era correspondido después de todo.

-Ella tropezó –le aclare –yo solo la sostuve para que no se diera contra el piso

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si –rectifique –de otra manera Emmett ya me habría golpeado, el te adora

Le sonreí y ella me correspondió tímidamente.

-Por si no me escuchaste antes te lo vuelvo a decir –le dije aun sonriendo –te amo Bella, como jamás pensé amar a nadie.

Ella se mordió el labio, indecisa. Nuevamente el sentimiento de angustia volvió a recorrer mi ser. Tal vez ella solo utilizo lo de Tanya como una excusa para no ilusionarme. ¡Oh maldita sea! ¿Por qué cuando tiene que ver con Bella nunca puedo descifrar que tiene en la cabeza?

-Edward yo…

-¡Bella! –nos interrumpió una voz

Voltee irritado al identificar la voz. ¿Acaso jamás podríamos hablar sin que nos interrumpieran? Fulmine con la mirada a Jacob, mientras el sonreía enseñando sus blancos dientes.

-¿Qué paso Jake? –pregunto Bella

-¿Podemos hablar? –le contesto el perro

-Claro –afirmo ella separándose de mi abrazo

Voltee a ver a Bella como si tuviera 3 cabezas. ¿No le molestaba que nos interrumpieran en un momento tan importante? Vi como ella y el perro desaparecían por la puerta del gimnasio. Dejándome solo a la mitad de la pista de baile. Cuando reaccione, sentí como la ira y los celos se apoderaban de todo mí ser. Me gire bruscamente y camine hacia la mesa donde Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se encontraban.

-¿Edward? –preguntó Alice -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Ignore a mi hermana y me senté refunfuñando.

-Jazzy –dijo Alice haciendo ojitos-¿Podrías traerme algo mas de ponche?

Jasper se levanto, agarro el vaso y fue hacia la mesa de comida.

-¿También me puedes traer osito? –le pidió Rose a Emmett

El se levanto y fue tras Jasper

-Edward – me llamo Rose

Levante la cabeza y la mire.

-¿Qué paso con Bella? –me pregunto -¿Te fue bien?

Me limite a bufar y a seguir refunfuñando

-Edward –dijo Alice en tono de advertencia

Suspire derrotado y me erguí en mi silla, para poder responderles

-Oh claro que si –conteste –todo iba de maravilla, pedí la canción, le dije que la amaba, la bese, ella me reclamo por que según ella había besado a Tanya…

-Espera –me interrumpió Alice escandalizada-¿Te besaste con Tanya?

Vi su carita indignada, si no fuera por que estaba molesto probablemente me habría reído de ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclame molesto

¿De verdad pensaban que yo haría algo así?

-Lo siento –se disculpo –síguenos contando

-Bueno, como decía –continúe – me reclamo, le aclare que no era cierto, le dije de nuevo que la amaba, ella se quedo cayada y nos interrumpió el perro de Jacob. El le dijo que si podía hablar con ella, ella acepto y me dejo como idiota ahí solo en medio de la pista de baile. ¿Acaso no le importaba dejarme ahí en un momento así? Claro que si, pero como era su "adorado Jake", no lo podía dejar esperando afuera cinco minutos ¿verdad?

Me cruce de brazos y voltee a ver la cara de las chicas. Ellas me miraban entre incrédulas y molestas.

-¡¿Y la dejaste irse así nada mas?! –me grito Alice levantándose bruscamente de la mesa

Me encogí y la mire asustado.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? –pregunte atemorizado

-¡¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer?! –repitió -¡Si serás pen…!

-¡Alice! –la interrumpió Rose

-Lo siento –se disculpo y se sentó avergonzada

-Edward –dijo Rose calmada –Debes de buscar a Bella y aclarar esto lo mas pronto que puedas, créeme, te lo digo como la chica que soy, ella se ha de haber decepcionado de que no la detuvieras.

-¿De verdad? –pregunte perplejo

-¡Claro que si! –afirmo Alice –Ve a buscarla Eddie, yo se que ustedes dos tienen que estar juntos.

Fulmine a Alice con la mirada por llamarme así, pero no me detuve a discutir con ella y me levante. Le sonreí a Rose agradecido, y camine rápidamente hacia la salida del gimnasio. Tras haber cruzado las puertas, voltee hacia ambos lados, lo pensé por un segundo y salí corriendo hacia la derecha.

Registre todo el edificio A y no la encontré, seguí buscando en todos los edificios cercanos, pero dio con el mismo resultado. Ya frustrado de tanta búsqueda inútil, decidí probar por mi última opción, el edificio C, los laboratorios de ciencias. Camine por el rápidamente por el pasillo de biología, pero unas voces, me hicieron frenar abruptamente. Cauteloso, me acerque lentamente a la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta.

-Vamos Bella-dijo la voz de Jacob –conmigo no tienes que fingir, estoy seguro de que sientes algo por el

¿Jacob? ¡Bingo! Al fin lo encontré. Me asome cautelosamente, vi a Jacob exactamente frente a mí. Alarmado rápidamente pegue la espalda a la pared.

-¿que? –respondió Bella -¿Por Edward? Estas loco o que

Sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho tras escuchar las palabras de Bella. Yo tenia razón, mi pequeña no me veía nada más que como un amigo, ¿Entonces por que dejo que me ilusionara con ese beso? ¿Por que me respondió s no sentía nada por mí? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

-¿¡Entonces por que lo hiciste!?- le reclamo Jacob

-Ha…cer-tartamudeo – ¿que cosa?

-¿¡Realmente te lo tengo que decir!?-pregunto molesto

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el cual yo me arriesgue nuevamente a mirar. Bella parecía nerviosa y miraba hacia abajo. Jacob ahora me daba la espalda, tenía una posición altanera y bastante engreída. Podía ver como mi niña estaba algo intimidada, me dieron ganas de entrar y darle un buen golpe en su horrendo rostro por tratarla de esa manera, pero de alguna manera, logre contenerme y quedarme en ese lugar. Sea lo que sea que diga Bella a mi me interesa demasiado.

-Ok, veo que si te lo tengo que decir-dijo Jacob cuando al fin perdió la paciencia –En primer lugar, ¿que me dices de hacerte pasar por su novia? Espera, no, el problema viene desde antes, ¿como pudiste siquiera haber aceptado? Aceptaste engañar a todo el mundo, lo peor del caso es que aceptaste engañarte a ti misma. Tú no eres así, al menos no lo eras, de verdad me sorprendes.

Bella se quedo callada por un momento, se revolvía el cabello nerviosamente, parecía una pequeña niña siendo regañada por su padre. De entre su cabello, se asomaban esos dos hermosos orbes chocolates, que miraban con una mezcla de vergüenza y temor a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-¡Contesta! -le grito Jacob

Mi mano se apretó en un puño por la furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Bella se encogió ante su grito, temblando como un indefenso corderito.

-Por que… porque…

-¿Por qué, qué?

Bella daba pequeños pasos para atrás nerviosa, Jacob los daba junto con ella, asechándola.

-Porque… porque me dio lastima

¿Que? Pensé

-¿Qué? –dijo Jacob

-Me dio lastima Jake – repitió Bella mientras se alejaba de el y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Me hice un poco para atrás para que no me viera, pero aun seguía observando, aunque siendo sincero, eso ya no me importaba demasiado. Mientras las palabras de Bella iban tomando sentido en mi cabeza, un agudo dolor se abría a través de mi pecho. Sentí como se rompió mi corazón, como un frágil cristal que cae al piso.

-¿De… de verdad? –preguntó Jacob sorprendido

-Si –confirmo Bella, quebrantando mi alma definidamente

Jacob se rio, y abrazo a Bella fuertemente. Luego acuno su hermosa cara en sus manos y pego sus labios con los suyos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y de pronto, su mirada se encontró con la mía. Abrió los ojos aun más con terror y empujo a Jacob. Yo me reí tristemente y salí corriendo.

-¡Edward espera! –grito la voz desesperada de Bella

Corrí sin detenerme hasta el estacionamiento y me subí en mi volvo. No quería escucharla. Arranque y salí lo mas rápido que pude de ahí.

* * *

Pff se que ustedes querran matarme por todo el tiempo que tardo en publicar

de verdad que agradesco que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews

tambien todos sus favorites y alerts

Estoy medio estresada y escribir realmente es un alivio para mis nervios, asi que espero por mi y por ustedes que pueda desestresarme mas a menudo ^^

como ya les havia dicho, a este fic no le queda mas que unos 3 capitulos de vida, contando el epilogo, bueno de hecho aun no se de que sera el epilogo haha xD pero habra uno, lo prometo

por lo tanto comenzare a publicar el nuevo a partir del siguiente cap

aver si se dan un vuelta x ahi. realmente me gustaria verlas... mas bien leerlas, de nuevo en los reviews...

wa!! el pobre botoncito verde se suicido

ven les adverti! haha no se crean

buenos al menos ahora tenemos un lindo "botoncito azul" que quiere amor

les importaria darle u poco y darle click? Esperemos que este no cuente con la misma suerte que el verde y sea visitado mas seguido

nos leemos pronto

*Bliss*


	20. Felicidades! ¡Eres un idiota Jake!

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer solo la trama es mia_

**Capitulo 20**

**¡Felicidades! ¡Eres un idiota Jake!**

Jacob.

Avance hacia Bella con una sonrisa ganadora, no solo había hecho que Bella renunciara al idiota de Edward, sino que había logrado que lo hiciera en su cara. Ese tipo lo único que quería era usar a Bella, un completo patán que solo la uso de escudo y ella que calló como un lindo corderito contra un león hambriento. Ahora el león se encontraba detrás de la puerta, viendo como el lobo se comía su presa. La abrace de la cintura y la apreté fuertemente, cuando me separe de ella, acune su rostro entre mis manos y pegue mis labios a los suyos.

Ella se tensó completamente, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quedándose inmóvil mientras yo comenzaba a moverlos. De repente sentí un fuerte empujón en mi pecho y no pude evitar tambalearme un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Edward espera! –gritó Bella

En cuanto ese nombre broto de sus labios, sentí como la furia comenzaba a llenar cada fibra de mi ser. De nada había servido todo lo que tuve que hacer, Bella jamás se daría cuenta de que el tal Edward era un completo idiota, y yo sabia perfectamente porque. Se había enamorado de él. Un ronco gruñido escapo de mi pecho y no pude evitar sujetarla fuertemente del brazo cuando intentó correr tras él.

—¡Suéltame! –exigió tirando de su brazo

—No Bella –respondí — ¡No permitiré que seas otra vez su perrito faldero!

Ella se volteo furiosa contra mí.

—¡No me vuelvas hablar así! –me dijo con voz sombría

Me vio con ira unos segundos, volvió tirar de su brazo, pero la sujete más fuerte. De la nada, sentí un tremendo dolor en mis partes nobles que me dejo sin aliento. Bella me había propinado un fuerte rodillazo. La solté.

—Te dije que me soltaras –me recordó antes de salir corriendo

Con mis manos en mi entrepierna, me deje caer de rodillas. Sentí el frio suelo estrellarse contra mi espalda mientras me retorcía intentando mitigar el dolor. Abrí mi boca solo para soltar un alarido.

En medio de mi suplicio, un rostro se empezó a formar en mi mente, unos ojos chocolate, enrojecidos por llorar, miraban a un cobrizo besar a otra mujer. No pude evitar ir con esos ojos achocolatados y susurrar un "Te lo dije". Tome aire fuertemente, quite mis manos de mi entrepierna. Con un gran esfuerzo me levante, tenia que evitar que esa ilusión se cumpliera.

Me apoye en uno de los escritorios mientras recuperaba las fuerzas, inhale y salí corriendo tras Bella. Corrí hasta el estacionamiento, ella se encontraba en uno de los espacios para aparcar, sentada y llorando desconsoladamente. Me apresure, forzando mis piernas al máximo para poder llegar con ella a tiempo. Me sentí mal por ella, sentía su dolor, me hinque a su lado y la rodee con los brazos dispuesto a reconfortarle, sin embargo, ella no parecía estar dispuesta a ello. En cuanto mi piel entro en contacto con la suya, ella se alejo de mí como si le quemara.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –me reclamó

La mire confundido.

—Vengo a consolarte –respondí inmediatamente

Ella rio amargamente, me volteo a ver con sus ojos enrojecidos y bañados en lágrimas.

—¿consolarme? –repitió –no Jacob, nadie podrá consolarme, y menos tú

—Pero si tú me acabas de decir…

—¡Se perfectamente lo que dije! –me interrumpió gritando –Fui una idiota, una completa e irracional idiota.

Se quedo callada por un momento viéndome con una amarga sonrisa pintada en rostro.

—Lo lamento Bella –susurre sin sentirlo realmente

—¡Lo lamentas! –dejó salir una carcajada seca —¿¡Lo lamentas! Tu no lamentas nada Jacob. ¿Lo planeaste todo no?

Me quede callado. Ella tenía razón, pera era todo por su bien. Por el de ella y por el mío. Ella era mía, se que esta enamorada de mi, ¡solo que no se da cuenta por que tiene metido entre los ojos a ese estúpido niño bonito!

—¡Lo sabia! –me grito —¡Te odio Jacob! ¡Te odio!

—¿Qu…e? –balbucee —¿Porque?

—Acabo de dejar ir al único hombre que he amado— hizo una pausa, sus ojos estaban abnegados de lagrimas contenidas – ¿Por que? Porque fui lo suficientemente idiota como para no decirle que yo lo amaba cuando tuve la oportunidad, porque fui lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarme arrastrar por ti cuando él acababa de confesarme sus sentimientos, porque fui lo suficientemente idiota como para sentirme intimidada por ti y mentirme a mi misma, y más que nada por ser lo suficientemente idiota como para confiar en ti, por creerte mi mejor amigo.

Bella me miro fríamente. Las lagrimas que sus ojos contenían hasta hace unos pocos segundos corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza y un desprecio infinitos. Se dio la vuelta, y sin importarle que fuera de noche, salió del estacionamiento caminando por la carretera hacia su casa. Me quede ahí, viendo como la chica a la que amaba se alejaba con el corazón roto. No supe cuanto tiempo me quede en la misma posición, pero al cabo de unos minutos Tanya apareció a mi lado.

—¿Qué tal estuvo todo? –pregunto ella con interés

—Bien –conteste con voz neutra –supongo

—¿Cómo que supones? –dijo molesta — ¿Los lograste separarlos si o no?

Suspire cansinamente y me volví hacia ella. Después de todo ella se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, su mejor amigo estaba igual o peor que Bella. Definitivamente iba a reaccionar mal con todo esto y Tanya también sufriría. Tal vez podría ahorrarle cuando menos a una persona dormirse llorando esta noche.

—Los separe Tanya –asegure –pero todo fue en vano, ellos realmente se amaban. Solo los lastimamos.

Para mi sorpresa ella soltó una sonora carcajada. Estuvo algunos momentos riéndose sin parar y yo sin comprender nada. Cuando al fin se calmo, se limpio una lágrima que le había salido por causa de la risa y me miro con sus ojos llenos de burla.

—Yo ya sabia eso Jakie –me dijo –Yo los quería separar porque Edward no merece estar con nadie que no sea conmigo. No me interesa cuantos corazones salgan rotos en el camino. Mientras que Ed se quede conmigo, no me interesa si lo hace como un cascaron vacio. Yo solo quiero un novio guapo y rico.

La mire con odio. ¡Esa perra me engaño! Lastime a un buen hombre y a la mujer que mas amaba por ser un estúpido. Bella tenia razón, un tipo como yo no puede ser llamado como su mejor amigo

—¡Felicidades Jakie! –dijo Tanya aun burlándose — ¡Eres un idiota!

Me sonrió cínicamente, fue hacia su coche, y por segunda vez en la noche, fui dejado solo como tonto en medio del estacionamiento.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza

tube un mega bloqueo con esta historia

pero no se preocupen ya he recuperado la inspiracio y muy pronto volvere a subir

Como ven Jake metio la pata hasta el fondo

pero es bueno y no se merece sufrir

¿que piensan? ¿se arreglaran las cosas?

muchos besitos chicas

¿cren que podamos llegar a los 300 reviews?

las quiero

besitos

*Bliss*

P.D. pasense por mi nueva historia: Lo Hombres no Lloran


	21. Esme la Leona D:

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia! :D**

* * *

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a ElizabethCullen. 21**_

**Capitulo 21**

**Esme la leona**

**Bella PoV.**

"No puedes seguir lamentándote toda la noche" me decía una molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza "Se que te duele, a mi también. Después de todo soy parte tuya ¿recuerdas?"

-Lo sé –le respondí –pero sigo sin creer que haya sido tan idiota.

Mi corazón estaba herido. Pero más que sentir dolor estaba molesta conmigo misma. Confié en alguien que no debía y termine lastimando a la persona más importante para mí. Ahora estaba en mi habitación. Eran las tres y media de la mañana y yo estaba acostaba boca abajo en mi cama con el vestido aun puesto y mi cabeza enterrada en mi almohada que hasta hace poco seguía inundándola con lagrimas.

"No vas a arreglar las cosas solo quedándote aquí"

-lo sé- repetí con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

"¿¡Y que estas esperando!" me reclamó "Levanta tu patético trasero de aquí y ve a arreglar las cosas"

-¡Estás loca! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!

"…" Ya podía imaginármela viéndome con una ceja alzada "¿Esa es la única razón?"

Suspire resignada

-O.K. tu ganas –hice una pausa –Tengo miedo

"¿De qué?"

-¿¡Como que de que! De que me rechace

"Eso no va a suceder"

Levante mi rostro de la almohada, intrigada de lo que fuera a decir mi sabia (pero molesta) vocecita interior.

-Explícate –pedí

"El te ama"

Me gire por completo y quede viendo al techo.

"Puede que le cueste un poco aceptar tu metida de pata, pero si en realidad te ama te perdonara."

-¿y si no? –pregunte temerosa

"Es que en realidad no era para ti"

Me quede viendo el techo. Pensando en lo que Mini T me estaba diciendo. Puede que tuviera razón. Con una nueva determinación, un corazón herido y la luz de la esperanza, al fin pude descansar, al menos por ese día.

* * *

**Edward**

Mis padres ya estaban dormidos cuando llegue a la casa. Eran a penas las 12 de la noche. Subí a mi habitación lo más sigiloso que pude. Me quite la ropa bruscamente quedándome solo en bóxers y me metí a la cama. Nunca creí que esto pudiera pasar. Siempre subestime a quienes se deprimían por un amor. Creía que se dejaban llevar. Que exageraban. No recuerdo cuantas veces le dije a Emmett dramático. Pero ahora lo comprendo de la peor manera posible. Mi dolor llegaba prácticamente a lo físico, sentía mi pecho desgarrado por dentro. La desilusión marcaba mi estado de ánimo junto con el dolor y los celos.

Bella. Mi amada Bella jamás me correspondió, nunca fue mía ni nunca lo será. Ella solo me hizo un favor. Solo era una buena amiga. Yo la perdí esta noche. No solamente como mujer, sino como confidente, compañera, amiga; ¿por qué tuve enamorarme?, ¿por qué con tanta intensidad?, ¿por qué de ella?, cuando quería a otro a su lado. Miles de preguntas arremolinándose en mi cabeza.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Jacob! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? Llego solo a hacerme miserable la vida. Sin él todo seria color rosa. Bufé. No, ni siquiera yo me podía creer eso. Sin importar si él estuviera aquí o no, no se podía mandar al corazón y si el de ella no me quería no habría nada que yo pudiera hacer.

-Ella… no… ella no me quiere -susurre entrecortadamente

Un sollozo se escapo de mis labios. Nunca tan pocas palabras tuvieron tanto significado para mí. Al pronunciarlas en voz alta mi penar se hizo aun más grande. Era como darle otro significado. Como hacerlas realidad. Pero a pesar de todo mi dolor y mis dudas, esas palabras no sonaban bien juntas, no comprendía cómo es que podían ser verdad.

Había un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Un pequeño detalle. Una delgada cuerda que evitaba que callera hacia la oscuridad completamente. El beso. Sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos ha sido la sensación más increíblemente hermosa y poderosa que he sentido. Una corriente eléctrica que amenazaba con rompernos a los dos y aun así corría en libertad por nuestros cuerpos. Ese beso significo mucho para mí, y por la manera en que ella me beso me hacía creer que también para ella. ¿De verdad ese entusiasmo con el cual me respondió solo fue fingido? No podía ser tan buena actriz… ¿o sí? Tal vez fue todo un mal entendido. Tal vez si me quiere.

-¡No! -exclame sentándome en la cama -¡No puedes darte alas tu mismo Edward! ¡Ella no te quiere! Tu mismo la escuchaste decirlo.

No me permitiré soñar. Acostándome de nuevo. Corte mi cuerda de esperanza yo mismo. Me deje caer en la oscuridad del dolor y al sollozar otra vez la inconsciencia me arrastro también.

.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me despertó acariciándome el cabello. Como cuando era niño. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los suyos. Unas esmeraldas exactamente iguales a los míos. Me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me sentía mal. Cansado, adolorido, triste. Ella estaba sentada a mi lado en la cama. Me abrió sus brazos ofreciéndome consuelo. Me incorpore solo para arrojarme hacia ella y desmoronarme.

-Llora mi niño, llora –me decía mientras acariciaba mis cabellos suavemente

-Ella no me quiere –solloce –¡Ella no me quiere mami!

Seguí llorando en su hombro. Como cuando era pequeño me aferraba a ella como si fuese lo único que podría salvarme del dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente. Pudieron ser minutos, horas quizás. Cuando al fin pude controlarme, mi mama se levanto de la cama y jalándome suavemente de las manos me animo a hacer lo mismo.

-He corrido a tu padre y a tus hermanos cariño –me dijo suavemente –se que no quieres que te juzguen ni que te hagan preguntas. No volverán hasta la noche.

Se quedo un momento callada. Me acaricio el rostro. Su miraba evaluaba mi reacción a sus palabras. Yo simplemente me quede callado. Ella borro su sonrisa. Se puso de puntitas y beso mi frente.

-Yo también me iré si así lo deseas

Se dio la vuelta y camino a la entrada de mi cuarto.

-Mamá – la llame –No te vayas, tú no, no soportaría estar completamente solo. No sin ti.

Ella se volteo y me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-En ese caso te hare el desayuno cariño, no tardes

Mi mamá se fue. Me senté en mi cama. Seguía sintiendo dolor. Pero mi madre me ofrecía el consuelo que necesitaba justo en ese momento. Sonreí mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Ella me daba la fuerza necesaria para levantarme ese día, y estoy seguro que lo haría por el resto de su vida si fuese necesario.

Fui al baño. Me quite el traje arrugado y me metí en la ducha. Deje que las gotas de agua caliente relajaran mis adoloridos músculos. Cuando salí me puse una pijama. No planeaba salir ese día. Baje. Mi madre tenía listo el desayuno. Comimos en silencio. Cuando terminamos me quede sentado mientras ella se llevaba los platos. Se sentó a mi lado y me miro expectante.

La mire a los ojos. Ella me tomo la mano. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero me interrumpió

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres cariño

Negué con la cabeza

-Quiero hacerlo mamá, lo necesito.

Le conté lo que ocurrió esa noche. Como me deslumbro con su belleza. El amor que le tenía. Como se lo confesé. Ese maravilloso beso que compartimos. La interrupción del perro. Las intromisiones de Alice y Rose. La horrible verdad. La rabia. El dolor.

Cuando termine de hablar. Mi mamá se levanto bruscamente de la mesa. Comenzó a caminar en círculos. Enojada.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Ella era tu novia! Al menos merecías un poco más de respeto –Grito – ¡esa niña me va escuchar!

Me alarme cuando se salió del comedor enfurecida.

-¡Mamá! – la llame mientras salía detrás de ella

Seguía balbuceando defensas contra mí. Me recordó a una madre leona defendiendo a sus cachorros. La tome de los hombros y la gire cuando se dirigía a paso presuroso hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¡Mamá! –exclame -¡Cálmate por favor!

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mi bebé fue herido por una niña sin sentimientos! ¡Al ser tu novia tenía un compromiso contigo! ¡Tenía que respetar lo suyo! ¡Te debe una disculpa por lo menos!

Suspire.

-Creo que omití esa parte –susurre –hay mas por contar mamá

Mi madre asintió y tomándome de la mano me arrastro hasta la sala.

-Habla – dijo mientras de dejaba caer en el sillón

Me senté a su lado. De nuevo contándole la historia, desde el principio esta vez. Termine con lágrimas escurriéndome por las mejillas y entre los brazos de mi madre.

-El verdadero amor no es verdadero si no es correspondido cariño –me susurro en el oído – encontraras a alguien que sane tu corazón si ella no era la indicada. Y si lo es. Solo es cuestión de aclarar las cosas.

-No creo ser capaz de acercarme a ella sin desmoronarme a sus pies mamá

-Si la amas con la intensidad que yo pienso, eres capaz de eso y mucho más. No te des por vencido tan rápidamente. Si te busca deja que ella te explique.

-¿Y si no lo hace? –susurre atemorizado

-Es que en realidad no era para ti.

* * *

_**Sale chicas. Creo que les debo mas que una disculpa. Me alegra estar de vuelta :D **_

_**La verdad no encontraba inspiracion para escribir. Este sera el penultimo capitulo. El proximo es el gran final :) hahaha se aceptan ideas para el epilogo!**_

_**Borrare "Los hombres no lloran" ya que quiero prestar atencion en otro proyecto que tengo en puerta en el prox cap les pongo el summary **_

_**No me odien por tardarme! haha amenme por volver hahaha**_

_**bueno si no quieren no**_

_**Me meresco un pequeño y lindo review?**_

_**Me harian muy feliz!**_

_**Aunque sea una carita! haha no importa su extension! Me encanta ver que alguien se toma su tiempo en leer mis desvarios.**_

_**Mil gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi y me apoyaron para continuar la historia. **_

_**besitos**_

_***Bliss***_


End file.
